Selado com um beijo
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Harry Potter irá se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que o beijar. Draco sabe o que ele deve fazer. HPDM/Slash/Humor/Romance/Rated M/Tradução.
1. Parte 01

**Nome : Selado com um beijo  
Autora : faithwood  
Tradutora : bvcsalvatore  
Descrição : Harry Potter irá se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que o beijar. Draco sabe o que ele deve fazer. HPDM/Slash/Humor/Romance/Rated M.  
N/T : Ahm... mais uma tradução não autorizada.. Espero que gostem..**

* * *

"Espera! Onde você está indo?" Pansy choramingou.

Um passo longe da liberdade muito desejada, Draco balbuciou um insulto e se virou para olhar para ela. Pansy estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da entrada do Salão Comunal, fingindo estudar, mas na verdade escrevendo sua nova história sobre uma bruxa apaixonada por um fantasma antigo. Draco havia roubado e lido uma semana atrás. As terríveis e impossíveis cenas de sexo ainda assombravam seus sonhos.

Com um pequeno calafrio, Draco disse, "Eu ouvi que tem uma orgia no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, então eu pensei em dar uma olhada, rir, dar conselhos bem-intencionados..."

Pansy precisou de um momento silencioso em choque para perceber que ele estava brincando. "Já passou do toque de recolher, espertinho"

Draco checou o grande relógio velho na parede. Droga. Ele achou que eram oito horas, mas eram quase dez. É isso que acontece quando você fica ocupado tentando _parecer _ocupado e pensando sobre... bem, aquela coisa que todos os garotos pensam na adolescência – Poções para induzir um orgasmo.

Draco levantou o queixo. "Eu sou um rebelde."

"Eu tenho algo importante para te falar," Pansy sussurrou, tão baixo que quase foi apenas um mexer de boca. Metade do Salão Comunal olhou para ela.

"Eu não tenho tempo para fofoca." Draco suspirou e virou em direção a saída.

"É sobre o Potter!"

"Oh, pelo amor de Mérlin!" Draco rosnou e marchou em direção a mesa de Pansy, sentando na frente dela. "Tudo bem então. Já que você se recusa a me deixar em paz." Draco tentou parecer interessado.

Por alguma razão Pansy sorriu para ele, mas não fez nenhum comentário; ela estava doida para contar seu conto. "Você sabe que Su Li ganhou uma detenção ontem por tentar encantar Potter com uma Poção do Amor?"

"Pansy, fui eu que te contei isso!"

"Oh" Pansy franziu a testa mas sua expressão se iluminou rapidamente. "De qualquer forma, o que você não sabe, é que aquela garota – aquela com o cabelo estranho que o Goyle gosta?"

Draco fez um som não-comprometedor, a garota tinha um cabelo legal.

"Bem, você não sabe o que ela me contou," Pansy continuou "Aparentemente, ela vendeu para Su Li a poção em questão e ela diz que a poção tem que ser administrada aos poucos por pelo menos duas semanas e então selada com um beijo para Potter poder se apaixonar por ela. Su Li deu a poção para Harry; ela nunca selou o negócio." Pansy sorriu.

Draco a encarou por cinco longos minutos. "E?" Ele finalmente perguntou. Honestamente, Pansy era a rainha da fofoca, mas ela tinha acabado de perder sua coroa. Isso era um pedaço de informação sem ponto.

"Oh, Draco, eu pensei que você soubesse tudo sobre poções." Pansy balançou a cabeça em falsa decepção. Draco bufou mas esperou que ela continuasse. "Su Li está negando tudo e eles não acharam a poção, somente uma testemunha, então ninguém sabe se Potter consumiu tudo que ele tinha que consumir para se apaixonar. Você não entende?" Pansy sorriu "Potter vai se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que o beijar. Ele é uma bomba móvel do amor esperando para – er, eu realmente não sei o que bombas fazem, mas Blaise usou essa comparação."

Draco, quem a mente ainda estava processando lentamente a informação e as palavras _Potter_ e _beijos,_ saiu de seu torpor na menção de Blaise.

"Blaise? Você contou para o _Blaise_ primeiro?" Draco fez um gesto apontando o Salão Comunal. "Nós estamos sentados aqui juntos por horas!"

O lábio inferior de Pansy pareceu maior de repente. "Eu tentei, mas você continuou me dizendo que estava ocupado."

"Eu não estou ocupado para isso!" Draco olhou através de Pansy para a parede de pedra, imaginando Potter andando por aí sem saber que estava um beijo longe de se apaixonar. Por alguém. _Qualquer pessoa_. Qualquer pessoa que decidisse beijá-lo. Alguma força lá em cima devia amar Draco para jogar uma oportunidade gloriosa dessa em seu colo. Ele poderia fazer Potter amá-lo com um simples beijo. Depois de todos esses anos, Potter finalmente estaria a sua mercê. "Nós podemos usar isso. De alguma forma" Draco olhou para Pansy. "Para humilhar Potter" ele adicionou rapidamente.

"Estou muito à frente de você" o orgulho de Pansy era algo de se admirar "Eu mandei Millie atrás de Potter, anos atrás. Você sabe como ela é apaixonada por ele." Pansy riu. "Ela já se foi por um bom tempo. Tenho pavor de pensar no que eles estão fazendo."

Pavor foi o que Draco sentiu. "Bulstrode? Você mandou...?" Draco resmungou e perdeu sua capacidade de falar. Ele encarou Pansy com horror.

"Eu não sou brilhante?" Pansy exclamou. "Oh, o olhar de todos quando aqueles pombinhos entrarem no Salão Principal amanhã! De mãos dadas! Eu posso até chorar de pura alegria. Oh !" Pansy enxugou os olhos. " Eu já estou! Apenas imagine – Hey, onde você está indo?"

Draco havia saido correndo de sua cadeira em direção a saída. Ele pausou para mandar um olhar fugaz para uma Pansy confusa. "Er.. achá-los e..." Assassinhar Milicent? Soava como um ótimo plano. Ele poderia matar Pansy também, depois, quando tivesse mais tempo. E Blaise, porque sim. "Rir. Ruidosamente. Brilhante plano, Pansy" Draco acenou e se forçou a sorrir e não estrangular Pansy ali e agora.

"Eu vou com-"  
"Não precisa! Eu vou tirar fotos!" Draco choramingou e saiu do Salão Comunal.

"Com o poder da sua mente?" Pansy gritou para ele, mas Draco já estava correndo, desesperado para achar Potter antes de Millicent Bulstrode, se ainda existisse a chance. Potter estava patrulhando os corredores, mas não seria fácil acha-lo. Era um castelo grande. E ele lutaria, claro. Embora que, Millicente era exageradamente forte e estranhamente resistente à feitiços.

Draco pegou sua varinha enquanto corria. Se ele tivesse que lutar com Millie para Potter, ele lutaria até a morte. Aquele beijo era _dele_.

* * *

**N/T : Oooooi! E então? O que acharam? Eu devo continuar? Espero que sim !**

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Parte 02

Harry coçou o peito e falou envergonhado "Ás vezes eu acho que ela só gosta de implicar comigo."

"Pomfrey só está um pouco irritada." Hermione garantiu. "Essa é a quinta vez esse mês que você teve que ir na enfermaria, sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Se nós tivessemos ido ontem, como eu sugeri, ela teria sido mais legal. Está muito tarde."

"Deixa disso Hermione" Ron gemeu quando eles dobraram a esquina. "Harry foi vê-la, do jeito que você queria. Não precisa ficar falando disso mais."

"Mas eu estava certa! Harry estava enfeitiçado!"

"Er." Harry olhou de lado para Hermione "Essa é a parte de 'ficar falando'"

Hermione tentou colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelhar, olhando para frente com o queixo para cima. "Eu só estou dizendo. Poções de Amor tem que ser levadas a sério, Harry. Apenas pense no que poderia ter acontecido se Su Li tivesse conseguido."

"Eu estaria temporariamente des-gayzado," Harry disse brilhantemente "O Ron teria ficado feliz."

Ron que ainda estava ocupado encarando Hermione brincar com o cabelo, gemeu de novo "Nós temos que continuar mencionando isso?"

"Um problema não desaparece só por que você está ignorando," Harry disse.

"Pare de me imitar!" Hermione falou "E sua escolha não é um _problema_, Harry."

"É mais um _empecilho_," Ron disse. Hermione o encarou, mas Harry sorriu. "E para sua informação" ele adicionou "eu não teria ficado feliz. Su Li é uma garota, mas ela é uma Sonserina."

Hermione pareceu surpresa. "Eu acho que ela é uma Corvinal, na verdade. Você pensaria que ela seria mais esperta."

"Uh-oh" Ron inclinou para mais perto de Harry e sussurrou "Isso é ainda pior. Você não quer uma esperta, Harry. Elas dão trabalho."

Harry riu e se abaixou a tempo. Hermione bateu no ombro de Ron, mas bateu na cabeça de Harry quando ele se levantou.

"O que foi que eu te disse?" Ron sorriu enquanto Harry massageava a cabeça.

"Eu não gosto de ficar no meio. Porque eu estou no meio?" Harry resmungou.

"Porque, aparentemente, nós temos que te proteger de meninas aleatórias e apaixonadas que se escondem nos cantos." Hermione olhou em volta como se uma garota aleatória e apaixonada fosse atacar a qualquer segundo.

"Porque vocês não me falaram que isso ia acontecer quando eu derrotasse Voldemort?" Harry suspirou. "Aqueles eram tempos mais calmos e gentis."

"Mas eles não eram tão felizes e gay" Ron disse solenemente.

Harry riu.

"Essa é uma piada muito inapropriada!" Hermione disse. "E isso serve para os dois."

"Relaxa Hermione" Harry disse.

"Você é que fica lamentando o tempo todo," Hermione bufou. "Você sabe, Harry, se você er, saísse do armário, talvez todas essas garotas te deixassem em paz."

"De jeito nenhum, Hermione!" Ron parou de andar e encarou sua namorada com horror. "Isso só ia fazer caras aleatórios irem atrás dele."

"O número deles ia ser pequeno."

"Mas eles são perigosos. Você não conhece os caras, Hermione. Eles só pensam em sexo."

Os lábios de Hermione se curvaram em um sorriso meio desaprovador e meio sedutor "Eu imagino."

Quando Ron sorriu de volta, Harry deu dois passos apressados para trás. "Eu mencionei o tanto que eu odeio ficar no meio? Urgh. Parem com isso!"

Hermione corou e arrastou os pés. "Nós não fizemos nada."

"Nós fizemos na minha mente." Ron confessou. Hermione pisou no pé dele e Ron gritou pulando para trás. "Você é tão _abusiva_." Ele fez uma careta mas sorriu em seguida "Embora eu goste disso em você."

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu vou por ali," ele acenou para o corredor que eles haviam acabado de passar. "Não me sigam!"

Hermione parou de olhar Ron e se virou para Harry com olhos arregalados. "Mas, Harry, você não pode!"

"É parceiro, ela está certa. Você não pode ficar sozinho tão tarde da noite. Uma dessas garotas vai... tirar vantagem de você. Algumas delas são muito _doidas_. Essa coisa com a Su Li chegou muito perto."

Harry encarou o rosto preocupado de seus amigos. Uma parte dele estava agradecida por ter eles em sua vida, mas outra parte estava irritada.

"Mãe, pai, está na hora de me deixar crescer," ele brincou.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

Harry sorriu para Ron. "Agora, vão jogar jogos de adultos,vocês dois, e me deixe aqui para lutar por mim mesmo. Eu meio que provei que posso, lembram?"

Hermione fez careta e disse algo sobre patrulhar e jogos, mas Ron parecia distraído com o pensamente de jogos de adultos. "Essas garotas são piores que Voldemort..."

"Não, elas não são." Hermione suspirou. "Você está certo, Harry. Nós só estamos preocupados."

"Eu vou ficar bem," Harry prometeu com um sorriso. "Enquanto nenhum de vocês descidir dividir a história de uma monitora chefe que deu uma detenção para o namorado dela porque ele estava fora depois do horário."

Hermione parecia escandalizada "Ron! O que você contou para ele?"

Ron olhou para os pés. "Era uma boa história." Ele deu uma olhada para Hermione. "Você vai me dar outra detenção porque eu não guardei o segredo?"

"Eu estou indo!" Harry disse alto, se virando e indo embora apressado."

"Harry, espera!" Ron gritou e Harry se virou relutantemente. "Lembre-se, não fale com estranho, não aceite doces de qualquer um. E se alguém te oferecer um picolé, tenha certeza que realmente é um-"

"Vamos, Ron!" Hermione censurou, mas Harry ouviu a risada na voz dela.

Harry encarou seus amigos com carinho. Eles eram os mais cansativos e intrometidos – e atualmente viciados em sexo – par imaginável, mas Harry não saberia o que fazer sem eles. Só de pensar que dois meses atrás ele estava preocupado em como contaria para eles o que tinha descobrido sobre si mesmo e suas preferências. Ele se sentia culpado agora por pensar que eles o afastariam porque ele gostava de garotos. Havia sido um pouco estranho por um tempo, ainda era ás vezes, mas entre os conselhos tediosos de Hermione e as piadas inapropriadas de Ron, a amizade deles retornou ao seu ritmo constante.

Mais a frente, Ron segurou a mão de Hermione e Harry olhou para o outro lado. Segurando o ciúmes irracional, e afastando seus pensamentos vagos sobre suas chances reduzidas de encontrar alguém para segurar sua mão, Harry retornou para seus serviços de Monitor Chefe e pegou o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele o escaneou rapidamente, procurando por pontos solitários, quando achou um no terceiro corredor. Ele pegou seu distintivo, colocou em sua roupa, e foi em direção as escadas. Aparentemente, Millicent Bulstrode estava fora depois do horário permitido.

* * *

**N/T : Oiiiiiii… gostaram? Espero que sim ! Tenho um milhão de coisas para falar:**

**1) Obrigada por todaaaaaaas as reviews e incentivo ! Fico feliz que tenham gostado e estejam apoiando tanto a continuação!**

**2) Eu disse que não é autorizada porque eu tentei falar com a autora e ela não me respondeu.. é claro que se ela me disser para deletar eu o farei.. estejam avisados =)**

**3) Eu não sei se essa fic já foi traduzida, porém irei continuar mesmo assim, porque parece que quem está acompanhando nunca a viu antes !**

**4) Video novoooooooooooooooooooooo ! Drarry lalalalala ! Eu não sei se vocês vão gostar, maaaaas... aqui o link ó :**  
**www . youtube watch?v=6dMk7Hm6z2k&feature=youtu . be**

**5) Se você nunca viu os meus outros vídeos drarry :**

**Who Am I living for**  
**www . youtube watch?v=DaZdxag9RgE&list=UUcycFXC9QJI0UMJIQM98OLg&index=7&feature=plcp**

**We'll never be apart**  
**www . youtube watch?v=FvAvwNHMgfM&feature=plcp**

**6) DEIXEM REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS !**


	3. Parte 03

"… minha cabeça para deitar no seu peito subdesenvolvido; você olha para mim com olhos verdes que não veem..."

A voz forte de Millicent ressoou pelo corredor e Draco mudou sua direção, virando para a esquerda, indo para o som. Ele parou quando viu Millicent com sua mão grande espalmada no peito de Potter, o segurando contra a parede. A varinha de Potter estava em sua mão, mas ele parecia muito espantado para se mover. Ele simplesmente encarou Millicent em horror.

"_Não ha nada mais que eu possa dizer; exceto, sua coisinha, venha me beijar." _Millicent terminou seu poema de amor e fez um biquinho se inclinando para frente.

Potter fez um som estrenho, meio apavorado e Draco saltou para frente, gritando, "Millicent!"

Millicent se virou com uma expressão de 'pega em flagrante' que se tranformou rapidamente em uma carranca. "O que você quer?" ela perguntou quando Draco os alcançou.

Sem fôlego, Draco rapidamente escaneou o rosto de Potter para ter certeza que ele ainda não havia sido beijado. Potter parecia horrorizado, não apaixonado, e Draco respirou com mais facilidade. Aparentando voltar aos seus sentidos, Potter levantou sua mão, e com um rápido movimento de sua varinha, mandou uma maldição em Millicent.

Millicent riu. "Oh, você! Pare com isso!" ela disse carinhosamente como se Potter tivesse feito cosquinha nela. "Ele gosta de seus feitiços" Millicent disse para Draco, radiante. Os olhos de Potter estavam arregalados, sua mão da varinha parecia congelada no ar.

"Ha ha!" Draco se forçou a rir, procurando no corpo de Millicent um ponto fraco. Era difícil de achar um. Merlin, agora que ele estava perto dela, ele se lembrou o quanto ela era grande. Ela tinha uns bons centímetros acima dele e de Potter, e ela era tão grande quanto os dois juntos. Seria difícil derrubá-la.

Millicent levantou uma sobrancelha e Draco tentou pensar em algo para dizer. Talvez seria mais esperto se não _lutasse_ com Millicent.

"Er..." Draco sacudiu a cabeça em direção a Potter, e depois se inclinou em direção a Millcent e disse, "Eu preciso falar com você em particular."

"Eu estou _ocupada_." Millicent agarrou a camisa de Potter e o balançou um pouco, como se estivesse mostrando seu ponto.

Potter pareceu escandalizado e tentou se livrar dobrando os dedos da garota para tras, mas ela apareceu não notar.

"Certo." Draco franziu a testa e se aproximou lentamente; se o seu novo plano falhasse, talvez ele e Potter poderiam derrubar Millicent juntos. "Sobre isso, Millie," Draco sussurrou. "Você sabe que a Pansy mentiu, não é? Ela só te mandou aqui para que pudesse pegar um certo item do seu malão."

A mão livre de Millicent agarrou a camisa de Draco. "Que item?" ela se enfureceu, puxando Draco inconfortavelmente para mais perto.

"Aquele que...cantarola."

A mandíbula de Millicent caiu. "Aquela pequena…Ela não pode… Isso é… Honestamente!" Ela pausou. "Não que eu tenha algo que... cantarole."

"Claro que não!" Draco disse rapidamente. O aperto de Millicent estava ficando cada vez mais apertado; ele estava ficando sem ar. "Ela estava mexendo nos seus pertences. Enquanto nós falamos."

"Eu vou matá-la," Millicent disse, estreitando os olhos.

Por um momento Draco se sentiu culpado. Enviar Millie atrás de Pansy talvez fosse um pouco _maldoso_. Mas em outra mão, Pansy havia enviado Millie atrás de Potter, então até onde ele se importava era apenas justo que ela sentisse a ira de Millie.

Millie olhou para Potter, parecendo dividida.

"Eu acho que ela pretende enfeitiçar o item com _Furunculus_" Draco adicionou. "O que seria ruim, se o item realmente existe. Embora eu não esteja dizendo que exista. Eu estou falando hipoteticamente."

Vermelho se espalhou nas bochechas de Millie e ela mostrou os dentes com um rosnado. Ela soltou Potter de repente e ele teria caído se não tivesse se inclinado para a parede. E então ela se virou para Draco e, para seu completo horror, o puxou em um abraço de urso.

"Você é um amigo de verdade, Draco." Ela disse, a voz cheia de emoção.

Draco fez um som indistinto em seu ombro. Ele pensou que morreria sufocado, mas felizmente ela o soltou. Ela sorriu para ele cheia de dentes e depois atrevida, "Te veto mais tarde, magrelo," para Harry, e correu em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Draco se permitiu respirar de novo.

"Que inferno!" Potter suspirou baixinho. Suas costas ainda estavam pressionadas contra a parede, ele parecia incapaz de se mexer. "O que _foi_ aquilo?"

"Um." Draco considerou a possibilidade de pular em Potter naquele momento, enquanto ele estava imóvel, mas talvez ele devesse oferecer um tipo de explicação primeiro. Potter parecia precisar de uma. "Pansy disse para Millie que você tem uma quedar por ela. Ela pensou que seria engraçado."

"Honestamente." Potter balançou a cabeça, murmurou algo sobre malditos Sonserinos e depois focou em Draco parecendo tímido. "Er, obrigado?" O sorriso de Potter era incerto, mas verdadeiro. Ele encarou Draco com curiosidade óbvia. O que tornava ainda mais difícil para Draco apenas o atacá-lo e beijá-lo do nada. Parecia uma coisa rude de se fazer.

"Bem, é." Draco olhou para os pés, tentando parecer modesto. "Você me salvou de um incêndio; eu te salvei da Millicent. Acho que estamos quites agora."

"Certo." Potter mordeu o lábio e rapidamente se afastou da parede. "Obrigado," ele repetiu, lançando um olhar furtivo para Draco. Ainda segurava sua varinha.

Draco não podia culpá-lo por suspeitar de algo. Desde que as aulas haviam voltado os dois nem haviam notado a presença do outro. Na maior parte, Draco ignorava a presença de todos, mas ele gostava de olhar ou sorrir com escárnio para Harry ocasionalmente. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

"Bem..." Potter limpou a garganta. "Você deveria voltar para seu Salão Comunal antes que um professor te veja."

Draco acenou com a cabeça em silêncio, encarando o rosto de Potter. Ele não podia apenas _ir embora_; ele tinha um beijo muito importante para dar. No entanto, Potter estava rígido, sua varinha na mão, e sua expressão apesar de não ser hostil, não era muito simpática também. Ele definitivamente não parecia com alguém que aceitaria um beijo aleatório gentilmente. O olhar de Draco caiu longamente nos lábios cheios de Potter. Um beijo, era tudo que precisava. Certamente não era difícil de conseguir? Millie havia quase conseguido; ela havia distraído Potter com um péssimo poema. Mas ela era impossível de amaldiçoar e muito maior. Ele precisava pensar em algo inteligente.

Draco deu um passo cuidadoso para frente.

"Er, tem alguma coisa na minha bochecha?" a mão de Potter foi até seu rosto e ele tentou tirar uma sujeira inexistente de sua pele. Draco teria fica envergonhado por Potter ter percebido que ele encarava, mas ele estava muito ocupado tendo uma epifania. _Claro_. O bom e velho você-tem-algo-na-sua-bochecha-me-deixe-tirar-gentilmente truque. Era clássico. Draco gostava de clássicos.

"Na verdade, sim." Draco acenou um pouco vigorosamente demais e deu outros dois passos para frente, quase pisando no pé de Potter.

Franzindo a testa, Potter esfregou a bochecha, consciente da proximidade. "Eu tirei?"

"Um, não." Draco esticou a mão, cuidadoso para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, da maneira que uma pessoa se aproximaria de um animal selvagem. "Aqui, permita-me..."

No momento que os dedos de Draco tocaram a bochecha de Potter, ele congelou, seus olhos verdes arregalando atrás do óculos horroroso.

"Pronto," Draco respirou, pegando o queixo de Potter, e arrastando seu dedão pela pele, distraído por um momento com maciez debaixo de seus dedos. Potter deveria ter barbeado a pouco tempo; agora que Draco estava perto dele, ele podia cheirar a colônia. O cheiro fazia sua cabeça rodar. O dedão de Draco escorregou pela curva dos lábios de Potter e eles se partiram para o garoto respirar.

"Oque-?" Potter disse, mas Draco não o deixou terminar. Ele se inclinou para frente e pressinou seus lábios firmemente contra os de Potter.

* * *

**N/T : ESSES DOIS SÃO TÃO FOFOS ! REVIEWS?**


	4. Parte 04

**N/T : Eu sei que os nomes deles repetem mil vezes, mas a culpa não é minha!**

* * *

_Draco está me beijando. _O pensamento dançou na mente de Harry, acabando com suas tentativas de negar o que estava acontecendo. Não havia dúvida. Os olhos de Harry permaneceram abertos, ele podia ver o rosto de Malfoy claramente; estava tão perto; Harry podia ver cada cílio pálido que tocava as bochechas de Malfoy. O toque dos lábios de Malfoy era firme e quente, fazendo pouca pressão, mas era impossível negar que estava lá. Um toque tentativo de língua foi seguido pelos lábios de Malfoy movendo contra os de Harry e Harry perdeu sua habilidade de respirar. A palma de Malfoy, pressionada no bochecha de Harry, estava espalhando calor na pele dele e ele não pôde evitar soltar um pequeno som de aprovação quando seu lábio inferior foi puxado entre os dentes de Malfoy, e então seus lábios, antes que fossem liberados e o toque quente desaparecer.

Os olhos de Malfoy abriram e se focaram nos de Harry.

"Oque-?" Harry tentou de novo, mas como se esse fosse um código secreto para pedir beijos, Malfoy se inclinou de novo e cobriu a boca de Harry com a sua.

Não é como se Harry não tivesse tentado o empurrar. Claro que ele tentou. Por dentro. Mas seus membros recusaram obedecer a parte racional de seu cérebro. Ele não conseguia nem parar de encarar os cílios de Malfoy. Ele podia ver as bochechas de Malfoy corarem quando sua língua traçou o contorno dos lábios de Harry. Ele tinha a expressão de um homem que estava fazendo algo verdadeiramente importante; parecia errado pará-lo. Além do mais, os lábios de Harry etavam formigando, derretando com a atenção; Harry nunca havia ficado tão consciente de seus lábios, eles pareciam mais cheios, mais macios, como se estivessem ansiosos pelo toque de Malfoy.

Que dia mais estranho. Primeiro ele descobriu que estava enfeitiçado, mas felizmente foi liberado do feitiço pela Madame Pomfrey, então ele foi embaraçosamente dominado por Millicent Bulstrode e teve que aguentar longos minutos de poema ruim, mas felizmente foi resgatado por _Malfoy_. E agora Malfoy o estava _beijando_. O que poderia dizer que outra pessoa iria aparecer e salvá-lo, mas Harry não tinha certeza se isso ia ser bom ou não.

Desta vez, depois que ele se afastou, Malfoy demorou muito mais para focar seus olhos em Harry. Ele parecia expectante.

Tentativamente, Harry abriu sua boca, agora molhada e formigando, e tentou pela terceira vez, falar.

"Oque-?"

"Droga!" Malfoy rosnou, franzindo a testa, claramente frustrado. Então ele se inclinou para a frente, pegou o rosto de Harry e o beijou mais uma vez.

Harry não podia mais fingir que queria se afastar. Ele sabia que Malfoy iria o beijar de novo e ele nem mesmo tentou evitar. Era simples : todas as vezes que ele falasse "Oque?" ele iria ganhar um beijo.

A língua de Malfoy escorregou em sua boca, e admitindo sua derrota, Harry parou de pensar. Malfoy tinha gosto de hortelã, e sua língua escorregava tão sensualmente contra a de Harry, que era impossível não derreter no beijo. As mãos de Harry voaram para a cintura de Malfoy, desesperado por suporte, porque ele estava começando a ficar tonto. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pressionando sua bochecha contra a palma de Malfoy, e abrindo a boca completamente, acolhendo a intrusão de Malfoy chupando gentilmente sua língua. Um pequeno gemido retumbou no peito do outro; peito que Harry podia sentir pressionado firmemente contra seu próprio, e os dedos do pé de Harry rolaram, seus membros liquidificando e sua cabeça rodando. Malfoy podia fazer coisas maravilhosas com a língua: ele podia não só derretar os ossos de Harry com ela, mas podia também propagar prazer de seus lábios diretamente para sua ereção que crescia rapidamente. Ele podia até fazer Harry soltar os gemidos mais patéticos, pelos quais ele nem conseguia se sentir envergonhado, porque não havia nada mais importante que escorregar sua língua contra a de Malfoy, enrolar ela envolta da habilidosa língua de Malfoy e deixar o suave sabor de hortelã e a umidade preencher sua boca.

Harry tinha beijado um garoto antes. Um menino francês. Durante o verão, quando a família de Fleur visitou a Toca, um de seus primos, de cabelos escuros, menino sempre sorridente cujo nome Harry não conseguia nem pronunciar, o puxou de lado e levou-o para uma lagoa suja. Naquele dia, Harry descobriu uma enervante, mas inegável, verdade sobre si mesmo. O beijo tinha sido uma revelação, algo tão certo que era impossível ter alguma dúvida. Havia sido um destaque na vida de Harry, um avanço, uma perfeição que não poderia ser superada por ninguém, nunca mais. Aquele beijo foi a razão para Harry contar os dias até o bebê de Fleur e Bill nascer porque a família de Fleur prometera visitar de novo quando aquilo acontecesse.

Tudo parecia tão ridiculo agora. Tanto o beijo quanto os pensamentos apaixonados de Harry. Não era nada como isso. Nem mesmo merecia comparação. Aquele garoto havia o beijado, esperando e pedindo nada em retorno, e Harry deixou feliz. Mas mesmo que o ataque de Malfoy fosse ainda mais chocante e inesperado, não parecia mais como um ataque. Com cada movimento de sua língua, e cada deslize de seus lábios, Malfoy estava pedindo uma resposta, implorando por uma, exigindo uma, persuadindo os lábios de Harry a participar. Era tão fácil seguir os movimentos de Malfoy, imitar cada truque e dividir esse beijo, não apenas ser beijado. Fez Harry se sentir competente, como se ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, mesmo que se sentisse completamente perdido.

Malfoy se afastou lentamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Harry antes de dar umas lambidas firmes e pressionar vários beijos molhados e prolongados na carne sensível. Cada pequeno beijo fez Harry suspirar um pouco, todo seu corpo convulsionando e se movendo para mais perto de Malfoy, sem querer perder a sensação. Mas o aperto de Malfoy em seus rosto era muito firme e tudo que Harry conseguiu foi pressionar um rápido selinho nos lábios de Malfoy antes que eles ficassem fora de alcance.

Sua visão estava embaçada quando abriu os olhos, suas bochechas quase doíam por causa do calor das palmas de Malfoy. Ele tentou focar no borrão loiro em sua frente, e quando finalmente conseguiu, ele não pode evitar suspirar um pouco. A expressão de Malfoy era diferente de tudo que Harry já havia visto – era pura felicidade. Harry podia ver claramente, não somente porque os lábios dele estavam esticados em um sorriso brilhante, mas porque praticamente irradiava de seus olhos cinzas, que normalmente não mostravam nenhuma emoção.

"Eu não posso acreditar," Malfoy sussurrou. Sua respiração quente fez cosquinha nos lábios molhados de Harry.

"Hm," Harry disse, sem ter certeza no que falar para esse Malfoy estranhamente feliz.

O olhar de Malfoy viajou pelo rosto de Harry, cada segundo que passava parecia trazer mais felicidade para ele, como se tivesse achado algo incrível na expressão do moreno.

"Funcionou," Malfoy respirou. "Realmente funcionou."

"Oque-?" Harry perguntou, então suspirou resignadamente quando Malfoy o beijou de novo.

* * *

**N/T : Muito fofos não é? Amo demais.. O Harry la já apaixonando, o Draco achando que o outro ta enfeitiçado.. vish.. reviews?**


	5. Parte 05

**N/T : Hey, só pra avisar que EU SEI que repete Potter e Draco umas mil vezes.. não me culpem!**

* * *

Funcionou. Deve ter. Não existe outra explicação.

Os dedos de Draco passaram pelo cabelo de Potter, segurando as mechas enquanto ele se inclinava para o lado para aprofundar o beijo. Potter respondeu com um gemido e apertou a cintura de Draco, o aperto possessivo de suas mãos era enlouquecedor. A língua de Potter moveu tentadoramente contra as de Draco, cuidadosamente, como alguém esperaria de uma pessoa sem experiência, apesar de Draco não saber se era inexperência ou se era o beijo em si. Era difícil de pensar, difícil de planejar e tirar qualquer conclusão. Draco não podia beijar Potter e formar pensamentos coerentes ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava muito ocupado sentindo a textura dos lábios e boca de Potter, o gosto dele, o toque de sua pele, e muito ocupado ouvindo a respiração entrecortada de Potter e seus gemidos quietos que mandavam vibrações direto dos lábios de Draco para seu membro. Potter estava beijando de volta, esse era o único fato que a mente de Draco podia entender.

Relutantemente Draco se afastou, algo que foi difícil já que Potter não estava soltando, mas Draco puxou seu cabelo e depois de outro beijo profundo e de boca aberta, ele tirou sua boca de perto da de Potter.

Seus olhos abriram e ele olhou para Potter cuidadosamente. E lá estava de novo : Potter estava corado e confuso, seus cílios flutuaram para revelar olhos verdes sem foco; ele estava respirando pesadamente, pequenas respirações escapando de seus lábios partidos e molhados, ele ainda tentou se inclinar para frente e beijar Draco novamente. Parecia um gesto repentino e desesperado, como se ele não pudesse pensar em nada exceto beijar os lábios de Draco outra vez. Com certeza aquilo queria dizer que a poção funcionara. Potter estava encantado; profundamente apaixonado por Draco. Ele não responderia aos beijos de Draco se não estivesse.

Potter encontrou sua voz novamente e perguntou, "Hm, Malfoy, o que você-?"

"Mas que inferno!" Draco disse e Potter piscou para ele.

Honestamente, porque Potter estava com tanta vontade de fazer perguntas estúpidas? Se ele estava apaixonado, ele não deveria estar feliz que o objeto de sua afeição o estava beijando, e apenas calar a porra da boca?

"Para de fazer perguntar," Draco disse.

"Porque?"

Draco o olhou.

"O que você quis dizer quando disse que funcionou? O que funcionou?" Potter perguntou.

"Você me beijou de volta. Eu não achei que você fosse," Draco disse facilmente, já que era a verdade. Ele franziu a testa com a falta de desejo do outro de ficar quieto e deixar Draco o beijar até perder os sentidos. Com certeza uma Poção de Amor não era igual a maldição Imperius. Uma pessoa encantada não escuta ordens, era mais provável que demandasse obediência da pessoa que a encantou. Por isso Poções de Amor eram perigosas; elas transformavam a pessoas encantada em alguém obsessivo e mandão. Talvez ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso com Potter, ou então a coisa toda podia dar errada.

Draco soltou lentamente o cabelo de Potter e moveu sua mão para os lados de seu corpo. As mãos de Potter ainda estavam em sua cintura.

"Me desculpe," Draco disse, tentando parecer arrependido. "Eu apenas pulei em você. Isso foi muito rude da minha parte."

Os olhos de Potter ficaram mais claros e suas sobrancelhas subiram. "Você tem certeza que é Draco Malfoy? Você não é outra pessoa usando Polissuco, é?"

"Er, tenho certeza." Draco sorriu um pouco. Ele estava ficando meio preocupado de novo. Harry não o tinha soltado; Draco estava começando a se sentir capturado.

"Porque você me beijou?" Potter, aparentemente, não conseguia parar de fazer perguntar. Draco desejava poder respondê-lo, mas o que ele poderia dizer?

"Bem, eu..." A mente de Draco passava várias possibilidades: _De repente eu descobri de gosto de você. Foi uma reação espontânea. Eu gosto de você há um tempo. Eu tenho sonhado em te beijar por meses. _Todas mentira, claro, mas Potter estava apaixonado; ele esperava ouvir coisas desse tipo. "Eu..." _Merlin, _porque era tão difícil mentir? Draco nunca teve problemas com isso.

Um barulho alto, não muito longe, assustou os dois. Ele foi seguido por gargalhadas estridentes.

"Pirraça," Potter disse. Seus olhos escanearam Draco rapidamente e ele abriu sua boca, fechou, e então soltou a cintura de Draco. Ele deu um passo para trás. "Você deveria ir. Se Pirraça está por aqui, Filch não está longe. Ele vai te dar uma detenção se te ver.

Draco não pôde evitar de ficar um pouco feliz. Potter estava realmente preocupado com ele pegando uma detenção.

"Você está certo." A mente de Draco trabalhava furiosamente; eles não podiam se separar assim. "Está muito cedo; todos os professores ainda estão acordados," ele disse. "Você sabe como chegar na Torre Leste?"

Potter franziu o cenho, mas acenou positivamente.

"Me encontre lá depois da meia-noite." Dando um passo para frente, Draco pressionou outro beijo rápido nos lábios de Potter e se virou, pretendendo fugir.

O pulso de Draco de repente foi agarrado. Ele quase tropeçou quando foi forçado a se virar na direção de Potter. Preocupação e dúvida o atacaram novamente. A expressão de Potter não era mais confusa; ele encarava Draco atentamente, seus dedos apertando o pulso do loiro.

"Porque?" Potter exigiu.

Draco puxou seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Seu pulso estava começando a doer e a visão de Potter franzindo o cenho era qualquer coisa menos confortante. A suposta afeição parecia ter desaparecido. Mas quando Draco soltou seu lábio torturado, o olhar desconfiado de Potter desceu até ele e sua respiração acelerou.

De alguma forma aliviado, Draco deliberadamente relaxou seus lábios e fez um pouco de beicinho para que o inferior parecesse ainda mais cheio. Potter não conseguia parar de olhar.

"Se você aparecer, eu te digo porque te beijei." Draco disse. O olhar de Potter subiu para os olhos dele novamente.

Cuidadosamente, Draco se aproximou, torcendo seu pulso, tentando libera-lo enquanto se inclinava e pressionava seus lábios nos de Potter. Ele ficou parado; seus olhos arregalados encarando os de Potter.

"Você vai estar lá?" Draco murmurou contra os lábios de Potter. Foi necessária toda sua força de vontade para não aumentar a pressão e beijar a boca quente de Potter; seu corpo inteiro tremia com o esforço para não se mover.

Potter fez um som estrangulado e em seguida moveu seus lábios ligeiramente, fechando seus olhos. "Sim," ele disse sem ar.

Draco o recompensou com outro beijo. Em algum lugar, não muito longe, Pirraça estava rindo e a voz brava de Filch ecoou pelo castelo, mas Draco estava vagamente consciente disse. Seus ouvidos estavam zumbindo e os suspiros pequenos de Potter pareciam mais altos que qualquer coisa. Ele escorregou seus lábios contra os de Potter, acariciando-os antes de prender o lábio superior de Potter e chupr um pouco, lamber gentilmente, e então, quando ele estava prestes a repetir o processo com o lábio inferior de Potter, ele soltou seu pulso e pressionou sua palma contra o peito de Draco, o empurrando.

"Vá," Potter ofegou, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Draco sorriu para as bochechas vermelhas e olhos estupefatos de Potter, e então rapidamente se virou e correu. Apenas duas horas a partir de agora, e ele estaria beijando Potter novamente.

* * *

**N/T : Eu não tenho nem como dizer o tanto que eu sinto por ter demorado isso tudo ! Me desculpem mesmo eu odeio fazer vocês esperarem, mas eu estou de castigo e não estou tendo muito tempo! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas não posso garantir nada...**

**Espero que ainda estejam aqui comigo! Reviews?**


	6. Parte 06

O fogo crepitava na lareira, banhando o Salão Comunal da Grifinória em uma luz amarelada. Era calmo e cheio de paz, tirando o fato de que haviam outras duas pessoas sentando nas cadeiras opostas a Harry. As duas figuras estavam muito quietas, o encarando – uma com olhos castanhos e o cenho franzido e a outra com olhos azuis e boca aberta.

"Harry, parceiro," Ron disse quietamente, e com muito esforço. "Você sabe quando nós falamos que você nunca deveria guardar segredos de nós dois novamente?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça devagar.

"Nós mentimos." Ron fez uma careta. "Algumas coisas não devem ser compartilhadas."

"Não, Ron. Hm" Hermione pausou e piscou. Parecia que ele não conseguia piscar e falar ao mesmo tempo. "É bom que você tenha nos contado tudo, Harry. Com tantos detalhes... Talvez tenham sido muitos detalhes..." Hermione piscou de novo.

"Isso é porque eu contei a história da detenção?" Ron fungou. "Eu nunca vou fazer isso de novo. Eu prometo"

As bochechas de Harry estavam tão quentes que ele pensou que queimaria mais rápido que as madeiras na lareira. Por Deus, o que havia feito ele contar para Ron e Hermione tudo? Ele estava tão atordoado que não conseguia parar de falar. No momento que entrou no Salão Comunal e encontrou seus amigos dando amassos nas cadeiras, tudo apenas saiu de sua boca e ele contou exatamente o que Malfoy havia feito. Se ele apenas tivesse se controlado e os poupado da descrição dos beijos e os efeitos causados por estes. Mas aqueles efeitos eram novos e excitantes e Harry tinha que contar para alguém que havia descoberto como beijar podia ser maravilhoso.

Hermione piscou mais três vezes rapidamente e pareceu recuperar seus sentidos. "Nós temos que pensar sobre isso cuidadosamente, Harry."

"Nós temos?" Ron perguntou boquiaberto para sua namorada.

Harry não se atreveu a falar mais, mas esperava que sua expressão imitasse os sentimentos de Ron.

"Sim, nós temos." Hermione acenou com a cabeça e tomou um minuto para praticar sua habilidade de piscar. "Er, nós devemos assumir, Harry, que Malfoy te encantou."

"Nós devemos?" Harry perguntou, duvidoso. Ele não se sentia encantado. Bem, talvez um pouco, mas não por causa de uma poção.

"Sim, nós devemos!" Ron, exclamou. "Hermione, você é brilhante!" ele sorriu. "Por um segundo eu achei que Harry realmente..." Ron pareceu muito angustiado com seus pensamentos para continuar. Ele estremeceu um pouco.

Harry deve ter parecido insultado, porque os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e ele balançou seu dedo em direção a Harry. "Não me olhe assim, parceiro! Eu não estou dizendo isso porque Malfoy é um cara, estou dizendo isso porque o cara é o _Malfoy_." Ron respirou fundo. "_Malfoy!" _ele disse mais alto, como se ele temesse que os outros não tivessem ouvido.

"Mas ele não me deu doces e nem pegou sua varinha!" Harry disse com um pouco de força demais.

Ron estremeceu de novo. "Detalhes, Harry –Eu não quero detalhes."

"Oh Harry, você não ve o quanto o está defendendo?" Hermione suspirou. "Talvez você apenas não queria notar que ele fez alguma coisa para te encantar."

"Eu não sou idiota."

"Harry," Ron disse com os olhos pedintes. "Malfoy está fazendo algo. Você o conhece; você sabe que estou certo."

"É claro que eu sei!" Harry disse. "Por isso eu pretendo encontrá-lo mais tarde e descobrir o que ele tem planejado."

"Normalmente ele planeja te humilhar," Hermione disse gentilmente enquanto Rony guinchou "_Encontrá-lo?"_

Ron apertou sua mandíbula e o encarou. "Nós vamos com você."

"Harry, você tem certeza que não está indo só porque quer que Malfoy te beije de novo?"

"Nããaaao." Harry balbuciou. Parecia completamente mentira para seus próprios ouvidos. "Bom, Malfoy até beija bem." Ele disse defensivamente. "E ele é meio atraente, de perto… Não é como se eu fosse me importar..."

A boca de Ron se abriu e Hermione parou de piscar novamente.

"Oh Deus!" Harry engasgou. "Vocês estão certos. Eu _estou_ encantado."

Ron exalou alto. "Caramba. Você me assustou por um segundo." Ele se levantou e sorriu. "Nós deveriamos ir para a enfermaria agora mesmo. Nós não podemos te deixar ir dormir pensando em Malfoy. E aí, amanhã, nós vamos lidar com a doninha. Ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de te enfeitiçar de novo."

Harry balançou a cabeça sabiamente e se levantou. Malfoy não se parecia com uma doninha nem um pouco, mas Harry achou que seria inteligente ficar calado.

Hermione franziu a testa para eles, mordendo o lábio.

"Agora o que?" Ron bateu o pé inpacientemente. "Você está pensando de novo, Hermione. Para com isso. Nós já resolvemos tudo, está bem?"

"É só que..." Hermione parecia preocupada. "Uma pessoa encantada normalmente não aceita a verdade. Eles se recusam a perceber que seus sentimentos não são verdadeiros."

"Eu não tenho sentimentos pelo Malfoy." Harry disse rapidamente, mas Ron e Hermione o ignoraram.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Ron perguntou. "Harry foi ver Pomfrey por livre e espontânea vontade mais cedo. Isso é diferente."

"Bem, sim, é esse o problema." Hermione levantou e olhou para Harry cuidadosamente, como se a resposta para sua pergunta estivesse escrita no rosto dele. "Harry deveria estar apaixonado por Su Li, mas ele não estava. E Madame Pomfrey confirmou que ele havia consumido a poção. Estava em seu sangue, mas Harry não estava afetado. E agora, ele parece estar afetado, mas não o suficiente para lutar contra a razão."

"Talvez eu seja muito resistente." Harry deu um passo para trás, Hermione o estudava como um rato de laboratório.

"Talvez." Hermione não pareceu convencida. "Ou alguém está vendendo poções do amor abaixo do padrão."

"Podemos preocupar com isso mais tarde, Hermione?" Ron implorou. "Eu não acho que a qualidade das poções é nossa prioridade aqui. Pomfrey se livrou do encantamento de Su Li com um movimento de sua varinha. Vamos esperar que ela se livre do de Malfoy facilmente também. Nesse caso, falta de qualidade é uma coisa _boa_."

Hermione cruzou os braços. "Eu só não gosto disso. Especialmente agora que o Malfoy está envolvido. Eu estou sentindo falta de algo."

"Eu estou sentindo falta de meia hora atrás quando eu não sabia tudo que o Malfoy podia fazer com sua língua." Ron suspirou, e Harry corou e olhou para seus pés. "Vamos lá, você pode perguntar para o Slughorn amanhã e ver o que ele acha. E nós podemos perguntar Pomfrey agora, se ela não nos matar por voltar tão rápido."

Hermione hesitou. "Na verdade, você está certo. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia ver Pomfrey agora. Ela estava um pouco chateada mais cedo, e isso não é uma emergência."

"Não é uma emergência?" Ron agitou os braços enquanto Harry esfregava o peito, lembrando de Pomfrey o cutucando rudemente com a varinha.

"Nós vamos agora," Harry disse firmemente. "Porque se eu não estiver encantado, eu vou encontra com Malfoy como eu prometi."

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha para Hermione. "Ainda acha que não é uma emergência?"

"Harry, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia." Os olhos castanhos de Hermione estavam cheios de preocupação. "Nós não sabemos o que Malfoy está aprontando. Ele poderia estar planejando alguma coisa, uma armadilha ou algo assim. De tudo que sabemos, ele está lá fora planejando algo terrível com seus amigos."

Harry estreitou os olhos e rapidamente pegou o Mapa do Maroto. "Nós não temos que imaginar, temos?" ele disse e então murmurou. "Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom."

"Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram ditas." Ron resmungou.

Ignorando Ron, Harry escaneou o mapa, tentando achar um ponto com o nome de Draco Malfoy, na masmorra da Sonserina, mas era difícil achar qualquer coisa no mar de pontinhos.

"Ali está ele!" Hermione disse. Ela se inclinou para ver melhor e pressionou a ponta do dedo no canto direito do mapa.

"Oque ele está fazendo?" Ron perguntou quando os olhos de Harry finalmente acharam o ponto que era Malfoy.

Malfoy já estava na Torre Leste. Seu ponto estava muito quieto; ele parecia estar esperando. Harry rapidamente checou o relógio na parede. Não era nem onze horas ainda, e Malfoy disse que eles iriam se encontrar depois de meia-noite.

"Ele está... esperando?" Hermione disse quietamente, como se Malfoy pudesse ouvi-la.

Harry olhou para o ponto. "Bem, ele com certeza não está esperando por mim. É muito cedo. Está frio lá em cima, ele vai congelar."

"Talvez ele esteja esperando por um colega Sonserino, ou algo assim. É uma armadilha, eu sei que é." Ron disse.

"Bem, então ele está esperando em vão." Hermione apontou. "Eu não vejo nenhum outro sonserino por perto."

_E se ele estiver esperando por mim? _Harry pensou, seu olhar fixo no ponto solitário e quieto. UA vontade de ir lá em cima e questionar Malfoy era enorme, especialmente desde que questionar Malfoy ameaçava a se tornar a forma favorita de Harry passar o tempo. A memória dos lábios de Malfoy se movendo contra os seus, não estava o ajudando a pensar claramente. Bem na hora, os lábios de Harry começaram a formigar e ele os lambeu nervosamente.

_Merlin, _e se ele _não _estivesse encantado? E se ele realmente gostasse dos beijos de Malfoy tanto que ele estava querendo encontrá-lo em cantos escuros? E se ele perdesse a cabeça? Ou pior, se apaixonasse por Malfoy? Por causa de um beijo?

Harry respirou em pânico e tremendo. "Nós temos que ir ver Pomfrey agora mesmo."

* * *

**N/T : Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews?**


	7. Parte 07

Harry puxou a capa da invisibilidade envolta de seu corpo, cuidadosamente navegando pela estreita escada circular que levava à Torre Leste. Ele desejou que tivesse o Mapa do Maroto com ele para que pudesse verificar se Malfoy ainda estava esperando por ele ou não. Era meia-noite e meia e Harry estava atrasado, não que ele tivesse planejado.

Depois de muita polêmica, vívidas descrições de vários cenários perigosos, e palestras sobre ex-Comensais da Morte e suas habilidades duvidosas de mudar, ele finalmente conseguiu convencer seus amigos que ele só queria descobrir como e por que Malfoy tinha desenvolvido uma súbita vontade de beijá-lo . Ele lhes havia prometido fielmente que não se deixaria ser atacado novamente.

No entanto, Hermione insistiu para Harry levar sua capa da invisibilidade e examinar cuidadosamente a torre antes de revelar-se a Malfoy, e Ron tinha arrebatado o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Harry, para que ele e Hermione pudessem manter um olho neles, e aparecer a qualquer sinal de problema.

A mandíbula de Harry doeu quando ele resistiu a agitação de seus amigos, não tendo tempo para discutir com eles. Quem sabia quando Malfoy iria simplesmente desistir dele e ir embora?

No momento que Ron e Hermione viraram a esquina, Harry correu o mais rápido que seus pés podiam levá-lo. Quando chegou no topo das escadas, sua respiração era superficial e seu coração batia loucamente. As escadas levavam a uma pequena sala redonda, com um chão sujo e janelas altas, pequenas sombras de neve escassa dançanvam a luz da lua, e iluminavam a pedra cinza e áspera.

Esquecendo por um momento que estava invisível, Harry espiou com cuidado. O nó em seu estômago se desfez no momento que viu Malfoy, mas depois se apertou novamente quando a visão dele o fez lembrar de seus beijos.

Harry deu dois passos para frente, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum som. Ele prometeu Hermione que iria checar por armadilhas, então ele resolveu checar Malfoy e esperou que isso contasse como vigilância.

Malfoy estava sentado no chão, com as costas pressionadas contra a parede de pedra, a cabeça baixa e os joelhos levemente separados. Um relógio de bolso de aparência cara, estava em sua mão esquerda e, enquanto Harry observava, Malfoy brincou com ele, virando-o aberto a cada cinco segundos e depois fechando-o com um estalo irritado. Harry mal podia acreditar que Malfoy tinha acabado de passar quase duas horas e meia esperando por ele, sem mencionar que ele não mostrava sinais de que planejava sair em breve.

Malfoy olhou para o relógio de novo, suspirou audivelmente, e então jogou a cabeça para trás e inclinou-se contra a parede, expondo sua garganta muito pálida e o pomo de Adão proeminente no processo. Harry não podia resistir, ele se sentiu obrigado a ficar lá em silêncio encarando-o.

Estava frio na torre, mas Malfoy não parecia estar congelando. Ele não estava tremendo, mas estava muito quieto, como se entregando a Harry em seu exame curioso. O olhar de Harry desceu pelas características de Malfoy enquanto ele tentava descobrir se Malfoy parou de parecer um menino petulante pouco antes de seu beijo ou depois dele. Com toda a honestidade, Harry não estava prestando muita atenção em Malfoy durante os últimos meses. Principalmente porque sempre que Harry olhava para ele, Malfoy parecia sentir seu olhar e virava-se, carrancudo e desafiador. Essa era e expressão que Harry estava acostumado, ele não estava acostumado a ver Malfoy sorrindo como ele tinha quando Harry devolveu o beijo e ele não estava acostumado a vê-lo assim, perfeitamente parado com os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo.

Não havia nada gentil sobre a expressão de Malfoy. As linhas de seu rosto eram duras, suas maçãs eram altas e os lábios firmemente pressionado apenas somavam ao efeito. Mesmo seu cabelo loiro-branco só aguçava seu rosto. Harry não conseguia entender como alguém que parecia tão frio e parecia tão duro poderia ter beijado tão gentil e tão apaixonadamente. Ele estava começando a se perguntar se ele tinha apenas imaginado aquele beijo que o consumiu e fez seus dedões se curvarem.

A tampa do relógio de Malfoy estalou fechada e Harry respirou bruscamente, assustado. Os olhos de Malfoy se abriram e se estreitaram quando ele se endireitou e olhou em volta.

"Potter?" ele perguntou, olhando na direção errada.

Após deliberar por um momento, Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade, deixando-a escorregar para o chão. Os olhos arregalados de Malfoy focaram nele e ele rapidamente se pôs de pé.

"Hey", disse Harry, desejando que sua voz não soasse tão áspera. "Desculpe, estou atrasado."

O olhar de Malfoy era tão intenso,que Harry se contorceu um pouco. Levou algum tempo para Malfoy relaxar e sorrir. "Está tudo bem. Eu acabei de chegar."

Algo sobre a mentira causou um aperto no coração de Harry e seus pés o levaram mais perto de Malfoy.

"Você não está com frio?" Harry perguntou. Ele estava com frio, todo o seu corpo tremia. A mão de Harry voou em direção ao rosto de Malfoy, ele havia tocado seu rosto mais cedo, sem aviso, era justo Harry fazer o mesmo. Os lábios de Malfoy se separaram um pouco de surpresa enquanto os dedos de Harry acariciavam a bochecha pálida- estava perigosamente aquecida, quente.

"Feitiço de aquecimento", sussurrou Malfoy.

Harry não estava escutando. Os lábios de Malfoy capturaram sua atenção e a seguraram. Ele encontrou-se determinado a descobrir se o beijo tinha sido tão encantador como ele pensou que havia. Tinha que verificar. Imediatamente. Ele havia prometido Hermione que não deixaria Malfoy atacá-lo com beijos novamente, mas ele não tinha prometido que ele não seria o único a fazer o ataque.

Os cílios de Harry se fecharam quando ele se inclinou para frente e encontrou os lábios de Malfoy com os seus. Malfoy congelou e o coração de Harry deu um salto, ele ficou parado, com medo de ter feito algo estúpido. Talvez Malfoy não quisesse beijá-lo novamente. Mas antes que Harry pudesse se afastar e pedir desculpas, os braços de Malfoy prenderam o seu corpo e sua língua deslizou em seus lábios.

Todas as sensações maravilhosas voltaram em um flash. Elas pareciam ainda mais intensas agora que Harry não estava paralisado com o choque. Seu sangue correndo sul, Harry pressionou seus quadris para frente e seus dedos se enrolaram no cabelo de Malfoy, ansioso para despentear os fios retos, dispostsos ordenadamente. Foi uma sorte que sua boca e língua lembravam o que fazer, porque Harry não tinha espaço para pensar em técnicas de beijo. A pele de Malfoy era tão quente; Harry temia que os dois iam se queimar se não parassem de beijar em breve, mas o pensamento pouco importou já que a ideia era claramente impossível.

O conceito de tempo foi perdido em Harry e ele tinha certeza de que - embora não fizesse sentido – horas haviam se passado antes de Malfoy se afastar, deixando Harry com falta de ar. Inexplicavelmente, as costas de Harry foram pressionadas na parede de pedra e as mãos de Malfoy seguraram seus quadris dolorosamente. Harry não conseguia sequer se lembrar dos dois terem se movido, embora em um ponto ele se sentiu extremamente tonto; Malfoy deve ter girado ele.

Flocos de neve em forma de sombras dançavam sobre o rosto do loiro, mas era claro o suficiente para Harry ver Malfoy sorrindo. Seu sorriso não era tão amplo como tinha sido antes, mas suavizava características de Malfoy e até mesmo o olhar em seus olhos era mais suave. A pequena transformação fez o sonserino parecer bonito, quase hipnotizante.

"Você me deve uma resposta", disse Harry, odiando-se um pouco por seus pensamentos traiçoeiros que tentaram convencê-lo de que ele já sabia por que Malfoy o havia beijado. A expressão do outro estava estranhamente reveladora.

Os lábios dele esticaram em um sorriso familiar, mas pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Harry não achou detestável, pelo contrário, o corpo de Harry se aqueceu e seu pênis se contraiu em antecipação, como se seu corpo soubesse de algo o seu cerébro não sabia.

"Hmm". Malfoy franziu os lábios. "Eu não penso assim."

Aborrecimento com a recusa de Malfoy para manter sua promessa clareou a mente de Harry. "Você disse que se eu viesse, você ia me dizer por que você me beijou", disse ele, em seguida, franziu a testa já que sua acusação só fez Malfoy sorrir. Na verdade, Harry nunca tinha visto Malfoy parece tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, o que era dizer algo.

"Eu disse", Malfoy concordou, para confusão do moreno, pressionou a ponta de seu dedo nos lábios de Harry.

Harry se manteve quieto enquanto o dedo de Malfoy escorregou pelo seu queixo, roçou seu pescoço, e então Malfoy achatou a palma da mão contra o peito de Harry, movendo para baixo, ao longo da gravata e os botões de sua camisa. A pressão do toque de Malfoy foi lentamente se intensificando, inflamando ainda mais a pele de Harry. O moreno parou de respirar, empurrando para trás contra a parede, enquanto a mão de Malfoy atingiu seu estômago, mas não parou de se mover mais para baixo.

Malfoy segurou o olhar de Harry, enquanto seus dedos escorregaram entre as coxas de Harry, acariciando, provocando, antes de segurarar firmemente o pênis dele.

A visão de Harry escureceu, ele não conseguia respirar, não com mão de Malfoy espalmada em seu pênis e os olhos de Malfoy encarando descaradamente, quase avidamente.

"Veja, Potter ..." Malfoy sorriu ainda mais. "Você ainda não concluiu a sua parte do acordo."

* * *

**N/T: Olas! Me desculpem mesmo pela demora! Esse castigo estúpido só acaba quando as minhas aulas acabarem também.. Isso contanto que eu não vou tomar nenhuma outra recuperação né... Obrigada pelas reviews e eu espero que vocês deixem mais, heim!**


	8. Parte 08

**Nota: Olha só, apareci aqui mais cedo do que imaginava! Crianças, vamos todos agradecer o maravilhoso Wincest-me por ter tomado controle da tradução! Ele vai traduzir pra gente agora e eu vou continuar postando aqui no meu perfil! Ele traduz, eu dou uma conferida, vocês deixam review e todo mundo fica feliz !**

* * *

Draco achou que poderia estar bêbado Ele se sentia bêbado; tonto e vertiginoso e totalmente carente de controle se sua boca e membros. Felicidade repentina foi um feito e tanto, desde que alguns momentos atras ele estava miserável . Indisposto a voltar para o salão comunal da sonserina onde ele teria que encarar Millie e Pansy, Draco tinha acampado na torre leste e esperado pelo seu par encantado aparecer. As horas passaram, duvidas aumentaram, e Draco pensou em mil maneiras das coisas darem errado. Se Potter estivesse enfeitiçado, alguém poderia notar e a oportunidade de Draco estaria perdida; e se não estivesse, bem, então já estava perdida. De qualquer maneira, Draco estava ferrado. Ele se arrependia de ter deixado Potter só por que Filch apareceu. Ele deveria ter atordoado Filch e arrastado Potter para a torre leste, não dando a ele a chance de fugir. Um beijo não era o suficiente; Draco queria muito mais. Porque, claro, quanto mais Draco pegasse, mais humilhado Potter ficaria. o que era tudo que importava. Contudo, sozinho e completamente entediado, Draco admitiu para ele mesmo que beijar Potter não tinha sido ruim. Talvez fosse sensação de vitória adicionada ao sentimento, mas era difícil negar que Draco tinha gostado do beijo mais do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado. A resposta de Potter havia sido tão espontânea, estranha mas ardente, inexperiente mas sensual, como se Potter tivesse sido feito para beijar mas não estivesse ciente disso. Mas Draco estava; até demais. Ele se encontrou revivendo o beijo em sua mente mais que uma vez, enquanto esperava; porém, enquanto o tempo passava a memória se tornava amarga; Potter estava atrasado e Draco temia que a memoria fosse tudo que ele teria para manter.

Seus pensamentos anteriores pareciam bobos agora que Draco tinha Potter — literalmente — pelas bolas. Potter não só tinha vindo para a torre como prometido, ele havia beijado Draco sem qualquer aviso; e parecia incapaz de ficar longe, como se ele fosse puxado em direção a Draco por magia. Potter se deixou ser manipulado como Draco desejava; Draco girou ele e o prendeu contra a parede sem muito esforço. E agora, Draco sentia a evidência física do encantamento de Potter contra sua palma. Potter estava duro, completamente duro, o que significava que ele tinha estado excitado mesmo antes de chegar na torre, o que significava que Potter estivera pensando sobre Draco e seu beijo, assim como Draco estava pensando nele.

Draco moveu sua mão, curiosamente medindo o comprimento de Potter, feliz em descobrir que ele era muito bem equipado; embora, ele não tivesse certeza do por que achou esse fato agradável. Por outro lado, ele não tinha certeza do por que estava tocando o pênis de Potter de qualquer forma. Não era parte do plano de Draco. Seus planos consistiam em beijar Potter e futura humilhação pública; ele não se lembrava de nada sobre dar prazer a Potter. Mas isso era o que ele estava fazendo. E ele não podia parar. Era culpa do moreno. Ele parecia tão hipnotizado, tão extasiado, com suas bochechas coradas e ofegantes labios implorando por beijos, como se o toque de Draco fosse a coisa mais magnifica que ele já experimentara. Era intoxicante; Draco faria qualquer coisa para deixar Potter assim pelo maior tempo possível.

"Isso… Isso…" Potter ofegava, seus quadris se contorcendo minuciosamente. "_Brilhante_."

Draco apertou um pouco o pênis de Potter, massageando-o com firmeza.

"Deus," Potter disse, seu corpo todo tremia tanto que Draco achou que estava pegando. Ele começava a tremer também.

Sem pensar, o loiro moveu a mão e procurou pelo botão da calça de Potter

As mãos do grifinório cobriram as suas instantaneamente.

"Um." Potter sacudiu sua cabeça. "Eu não posso. Isso… você é insano. Você não pode esperar eu eu só… Você me enfeitiçou!" ele exclamou.

O polegar de Draco empurrou o cós da calça de Harry,acariciando os pelos flexivéis que encontrou lá. Potter deu um suspiro longo e trêmulo, mas balançou a cabeça de novo.

Lembrando sua conclusão de mais cedo que ele deveria ser cuidadoso com Potter e não exigir demais, Draco moveu suas mãos questionadoras para a cintura de Potter de novo.

"Tudo bem, então. Faça isso você mesmo " Draco disse e se inclinou pressionando sua testa contra a de Potter.

Grandes olhos verdes olharam para ele.

"Eu?" Potter sussurrou.

Draco sorriu pela confusão de Potter. "Se toque se você não vai me deixar fazer isso. Você me deve. Você não quer saber por que eu te beijei? Eu prometo te dizer a verdade." Draco falou sério. Essa coisa toda parecia perigosa de repente. Ele teria que fazer um Show privado; humilhação publica represada.

Potter olhou rasgado. Seus olhos estavam tão concentrados em Draco, parecia que ele estava tentando ler a mente dele. E então, incrivelmente, Potter se contorceu e Draco ouviu o botão da calça dele ser aberto.

Seu coração ameaçava explodir em seu peito, Draco pressionou um beijo lento nos lábios de Potter. Potter gemeu e tentou recapturar os lábios de Draco, mas Draco manteve eles longe do alcance de Potter e disse, "Vá em frente."

Potter piscou, parecendo incerto, mas a excitação estava clara em sua face. Ele lentamente baixou seu zíper e Draco o beijou de novo.

Os lábios de Potter se esticaram em um pequeno sorriso e ele deve ter percebido que beijos seriam sua recompensa, por que ele parecia ansioso para ganhar outro. O olhar de Draco caiu quando Potter tirou seu pênis e colocou sua mão em torno dele, esperando, provavelmente outro beijo. Com água na boca e as narinas cheias com o cheiro de Potter, Draco estremeceu, rapidamente olhou para cima, e beijou Potter obedientemente. Ele planejava se afastar de novo, mas Potter aprofundou o beijo e empurrou sua língua dentro da boca de Draco, explorando, girando, fazendo o pênis de Draco pressionar contra o tecido da calça.

Era difícil se afastar, em parte porque Draco não _queria _e em parte porque a mão livre de Potter agarrou o cabelo dele, segurando sua cabeça no lugar. A outra mão de Harry se moveu entre eles, ocasionalmente roçando no pênis dolorosamente duro de Draco através de sua calça, os minúsculos toques deixando o sonserino louco. Sons de pele batendo chegaram aos ouvidos de Draco juntamente com os longos e abafados gemidos de Potter. O mundo de Draco girou e ele sentiu que iria derreter em uma poça no chão, mas depois Potter afastou bruscamente, a parte de trás de sua cabeça batendo na parede.

Desorientado, Draco olhou para baixo entre eles novamente e engasgou com a visão de dedos Potter envolvidos em torno de seu pênis, deslizando para cima e para baixo ao longo do comprimento grosso com pequenas gotas de líquido se reuniram na ponta da cabeça avermelhada. Uma imagem aterrorizante apareceu na mente de Draco, uma imagem de si mesmo caindo de joelhos, saboreando as gotas peroladas e colocando o pênis de Potter em sua boca. Ele queria abaixar a cueca e as calças de Harry, livrar-se da sua camisa e enterrar seu nariz nos espessos cabelos escuros acima do pênis de Harry. Com um gemido indigno, Draco olhou pra cima mas isso não o ajudou em nada já que Potter estava olhando para ele através dos olhos semicerrados. Baforadas minúsculas de ar escapavam de seus lábios enquanto ele acariciava seu membro, masturbando-se apenas para Draco e acelerando de forma constante, seus gemidos se transformando em suspiros ofegantes enquanto ele lutava para manter o olhar de Draco. Foi uma exibição que Draco tinha certeza de que nunca ninguém tinha tido o privilégio de ver antes. Então Potter estremeceu violentamente, seus olhos giraram e um jato de líquido perolado bateu capa da Sonserina de Malfoy e sua camisa, e algumas gotas até salpicaram sua gravata. Mas Draco não prestava atenção nisso. Ele estava olhando para o rosto de Potter que se apertou em uma careta de prazer, suas bochechas coradas e esvoaçantes cílios escuros, e seus óculos redondos que ameaçavam escorregar no nariz dele.

Potter era _lindo_. Não havia outra palavra que podia descreve-lo adequadamente. Draco sentiu como se alguém tivesse roubado o Potter real, aquele que era feio, idiota de óculos, e substituiu por um que era a imagem tirada direto das fantasias idealistas de Draco.

Os olhos de Potter se abriram, sua cor verde acesa. Draco queria beija-lo mais que tudo, mas ele não podia nem se mover.

Embora atordoado, Potter parecia muito mais lúcido do que Draco, ele finalmente conseguiu formar as palavras e perguntar "por quê?"

Negligentemente, Draco se inclinou e tentou beijar os lábios de Potter, mas Potter espalmou sua mão no peito de Draco e o impediu. O cérebro preguiçoso Draco lentamente lembrou que ele devia Potter uma resposta. E ele prometeu dizer a verdade.

Potter estava esperando, ainda tremendo um pouco, e Draco forçou sua garganta contraída a trabalhar.

"Eu te beijei porque…" _a verdade._ Ele diria a verdade. "porque…"o olhar de Draco caiu sobre os lábios de Potter. "Eu nunca vi alguém tão beijável. Você deveria ser beijado o tempo todo. É simplesmente errado deixar você andar por ai sem…" Draco ficou em silêncio. Merlin, o que tinha de errado com ele?

Potter engasgou um pouco, se aproximou, e deu a Draco um sorriso brilhante. "Você é beijável, também," ele sussurrou, como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo.

Uma emoção estranha apertou no peito de Draco com tanta força que pensou que iria sufocar. Isso estava pressionando sobre ele, não permitindo que ele respirasse. Assustado, Draco pulou para longe como se tivesse sido queimada."Eu tenho que ir," ele engasgou, andando pra trás.

"O que?" Potter parecia chocado.

"Eu só… eu lembrei…" Draco não podia sequer pensar em uma mentira conveniente "Eu tenho que ir. Agora." Ele não podia continuar aqui com Potter. Era muito confuso ficar perto dele. Merlin, o que ele tinha feito? Por que ele não deixou Millie lidar com Potter? O que diabos havia de errado com ele?

Potter praticamente saltou para a frente e agarrou os antebraços de Draco. "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

Draco sentiu vontade de chorar. Ou rir._ Ele era aquele que tinha feito algo errado_. Algo terrivelmente errado. Ele tinha de alguma forma enfeitiçado _ele mesmo_, exceto que ele suspeitava que nenhum antidoto o curaria.

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça e se forçou a ficar calmo. "Não, eu só tenho realmente que ir. Sinto muito."

Potter não o deixara ir. "Será que …" Ele umideceu os lábios e respirou fundo. Parecia que ele estava reunindo coragem. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente."

Draco não podia responder. Encontrar Potter de novo não seria esperto.

"Amanhã?" Potter insistiu. "Mesma hora, mesmo lugar?" as mãos de Potter furtivamente foram para cima e agarraram o rosto de Draco. Ele sorriu e forçou a cabeça de Draco a assentir.

Draco não pode evitar de sorrir um pouco. "Tudo bem," ele disse, incapaz de resistir a ansiedade de Potter. Ou seus lábios. Enquanto Potter sorria, Draco se aproximou e beijou ele; ele podia ficar com medo e confuso mais tarde; mas agora, beijar Potter era muito mais importante. o peito de Draco doía enquanto aquele poderoso sentimento tomou conta dele com ainda mais força. Ele o incentivou a beijar Potter por tanto tempo quanto possível, mas Draco petulantemente se afastou.

Potter parecia infeliz sobre isso, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu enquanto estudou o rosto de Draco. "Eu vou garantir que você venha amanhã", disse ele, com uma voz provocante.

Draco estremeceu, pressionou outro rápido beijo nos lábios de Potter, e fugiu.

* * *

**N/T: Ok, não acho nem próprio eu usar Nota da Tradutora, já que nem isso eu sou mais...**  
**Nota : Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! E mais uma vez vamos agradecer o Wincest-me por estar fazendo a tradução!**

**Reviews?**


	9. Parte 09

No momento em que ele pisou no salão comunal, Draco foi recebido pela explosão de dor em sua mandíbula. Ele cambaleou para a esquerda mas se impediu de cair. Com os olhos lacrimejantes ele olhou para a grande figura que pairava sobre ele. Millicent Bulstrode se erguia em seu pijama azul bebê, o rosto vermelho e olhos inchados.

"Bastardo!" ela rugiu, e então sucumbiu as lágrimas, virou-se bruscamente e foi para o dormitório das garotas.

Esfregando seu queixo dolorido, Draco suspirou de alivio— apesar de tudo, foi bem. Ele esperava coisas muito piores de Millicent.

Uma bofetada retumbante foi seguida por dor aguda na bochecha esquerda de Draco.

"Pelo amor de Merlin!" Draco gritou, olhando para Pansy, que apareceu do nada, a fim de dar um tapa em Draco. "Será que vocês duas ficaram acordadas até tão tarde só para poderem me bater?"

Os olhos escuros de Pansy brilharam maliciosamente. "Sim, na verdade," ela assobiou e saiu seguindo Millicent.

Draco fez uma careta e forçou sua mente a esquecer a dor em sua mandíbula e bochecha. "Pansy, espere!" Ele saltou para a frente e conseguiu agarrar o pulso de Pansy antes que ela subisse as escadas e ficasse fora de seu alcance. "Eu sinto muito, Eu mandei Millie atrás de você. Eu realmente sinto. Eu só não sabia como me livrar dela. Ela estava tão afim do Potter!" Draco tentou em vão suprimir a raiva que borbulhava dentro dele enquanto ele se lembrava das tentativas de Millie para beijar Potter.

Com um puxão forte, Pansy libertou seu pulso e virou-se para encará-lo. "Eu não estou chateada por causa da Millie. eu posso lidar com ela", zombou.

Desviando do assunto temporariamente , Draco franziu a testa. "Você pode? Ela é bem … grande."

"Por favor." Pansy rolou os olhos. "Millie é inofensiva."

A dor na mandíbula de Draco o incentivou a discordar, mas pareceu imprudente deixar Pansy com mais raiva. Ela era, afinal, um dos raros indivíduos que Draco considerava seus amigos. E ele poderia usar um amigo agora. Ou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey, mas isso era ainda mais dificil de consiguir.

"Então porque você está brava?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Porque eu pensei que era sua amiga!" Pansy explodiu.

"Você é!"

"Amigos contam coisas para o outro, Draco! Se eu soubesse que você queria Potter para você, eu _nunca_ teria mandado Millie atrás dele."

"Eu não quero o Potter," Draco interrompeu, aquele sentimento horrível apertando seu peito novamente, mas Pansy não estava ouvindo.

"Você fala dele constantemente, mas você está sempre bravo com ele. Honestamene, eu pensei que você só estivesse com inveja da fama dele, e bem, um pouco desequilibrado, mas como eu poderia saber que você tinha uma queda por ele?"

"Eu não tenho uma _queda_ por ele!" Draco fez uma careta, então apertou os lábios com força, com medo que tivesse acordado a Sonserina inteira.

Pansy deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. "Sério? E você foi acima e além de um único beijo, porque …?"

"Para humilhar ele!" As palavras de Draco ecoaram no salão comunal vazio, como se estivessem zombando dele. Ele tinha que admitir que elas soaram absurdas, sem mencionar totalmente bobas. Humilhar Potter era a última coisa que ele tinha na cabeça agora; ele estava muito mais interessado em beijar ele de novo.

Pansy cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "E como está indo?"

Draco deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. "Bem, eu acho."

Pansy suspirou, seus olhos relaxando. "Isso é igual a vez em que você tentou me convencer que não era gay."

"Eu _não sou_ gay!" Draco engasgou, escandalizado.

"Draco, faltavam argumentos antes, mas agora você esta sendo ridículo. Garotos héteros não correm por ai esperando uma chance de beijar Harry Potter entorpecidamente."

Draco olhou cuidadosamente para os ouvidos de Pansy enquanto murmurou, "Foi só um pequeno beijo. Eu sofri por isso."

"Bem, para sua informação, Sr. Sofrimento, Eu tenho prova do contrario," Pansy disse, olhando para ele presunçosamente.

O olhar de Dracou bateu contra o dela. "Que prova?" Ele ofegou, temeroso que alguém tinha os visto na torre.

"_Logica_, Draco. Veja,Eu só posso chegar a duas conclusões: Um, você está usando batom e você de alguma forma conseguiu cuspir na gravata, ou, dois, você passou bastante tempo usando essa sua boca. Tempo suficiente para garantir que as ações resultassem .. " Pansy acenou em direção a gravata de Draco. " Nisso ".

Mesmo enquanto Pansy falava, Draco se atrapalhou com sua varinha e rapidamente lançou um feitiço de limpeza em sua gravata salpicada de esperma.

"Isso não é… Eu só estava… Eu derramei algo sobre ela." Mortificado, Draco prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais iria tentar lançar Scourgify enquanto correndo estupidamente em pânico. Aparentemente, o feitiço precisava de um pouco mais de concentração por parte do lançador para funcionar corretamente.

Pansy bufou. "Eu poderia realmente acreditar se você não tivesse acabado de corar como um Weasley. Honestamente, Draco, você sempre foi bom em enganação. É como se você não estivesse nem tentando."

Draco lambeu seus lábios ternos, tremendo ligeiramente. "Eu não tenho uma queda por Potter." Era importante enfatizar isso. "É o Potter, Pansy. Ele me odeia. Eu não posso ter uma queda por ele."

A expressão de Pansy se encheu de simpatia; Draco desviou o olhar, desejando que a raiva de Pansy voltasse.

"Oh, Draco." Pansy fungou. "Eu te abraçaria agora se você não estivesse coberto com os fluidos de Potter."

"Nós estávamos só nos beijando, eu juro."

As sonbrancelhas de Pansy's se ergueram. "Deve ter sido um beijo e tanto."

_Foi mesmo_, Draco pensou, em seguida, arrastou os pés, ansioso para mudar o assunto. "Por favor, Pansy, eu preciso saber mais sobre essa poção." Ele olhou para ela, tentando parecer patético. Era triste que provavelmente não foi tão difícil.

"Faça isso rápido." Pansy bateu o pé no chão. "Nós temos aula de poções dupla pela manhã."

Draco sorriu agradecido. "Eu só quero saber como ele funciona. Eu nunca ouvi falar de uma poção do amor que é acionado por um beijo. Essa menina, quem a vendeu para Su Li-ela inventou isso?"

Pansy franziu a testa. "Pelo que entendi, é como qualquer outra poção do amor, mas a essência, a mudança acontece no final. Um beijo sendo a maneira mais fácil. É só alguma porcaria romântica;.. Blaise diz que faz a poção menos potente."

Draco mordeu o lábio, pensando. Isso fazia sentido, então. Potter não era tão estúpido como uma pessoa enfeitiçado normalmente era. Era tanto uma boa coisa e uma ruim. Significava que os efeitos eram menos visíveis, mas também significava que Draco teria que ter muito cuidado com Potter.

"Eu sei quanto a poção dura desde que foi administrada," Pansy acrescentou. "Cerca de duas semanas."

A mente de Draco processou a informação lentamente. _Duas semanas. _Muita coisa pode acontecer em duas semanas. "Eu tenho até o Natal," ele percebeu. Isso era _excelente_. o encantamento de Potter seria anulado no dia de Natal, e por lá Draco estaria longe; Ele estaria salvo na mansão por semanas. Ele até teria tempo para planejar como escapar de qualquer vingança que estivesse vindo para ele.

"O ideal". Pansy parecia preocupada. "Draco, você está brincando com fogo. Os amigos de Potter podem perceber o que está acontecendo e, então, você vai se arrepender de tudo isso."

Draco quase bufou — ele já se arrependia. "Eu serei cuidadoso," ele prometeu, perdido em seus planos. Se o Potter estava encantado por duas semanas, então, seria estúpido deixar que a chance de tomar o que ele poderia obter passase por ele. Ele já estava com problemas. A verdade viria eventualmente. Ele poderia muito bem aproveitar a oportunidade. Além disso, Potter queria encontra-lo de novo e Draco sabia que ele não seria capaz de resistir a vê-lo. Ele não podia acabar com isso, alguém teria que fazer isso por ele.

Pansy agarrou seus ombros e sacudiu-o um pouco. Ela só parou de sacudir ele quando Draco olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam mais amáveis do que nunca. "Draco, esta é uma má idéia. Isso não vai acabar bem. Se você quer Potter, então talvez …"

"Eu não quero…"

"_Draco_." Pansy parecia exasperada.

"Pansy," Draco sussurrou, quase implorando pra ela. "Eu não quero ele. Eu não posso querer ele. Por favor, você poderia apenas aceitar isso?"

Pansy estudou-o por um longo minuto, depois sorriu um pouco triste. "Tudo bem. Você não tem sentimentos por ele, então esse seu plano nunca poderia machucá-lo. E se você machucar Potter, não importa, porque você planejou tudo. Você é apenas mal e cruel assim. feliz? "

Draco engoliu com dificuldade e assentiu. Ele resolveu tratar Pansy um pouco melhor a partir de agora, ela era uma verdadeira amiga, disposta a saciar seus delírios.

Os dedos de Pansy cravaram no ombros de Draco. "Você tem certeza que ele está enfeitiçado?" , perguntou ela. "garotas loucas foram atrás dele por meses. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele estivesse bebendo o antídoto a cada dia."

Draco balançou a cabeça com força. "Ele tem que estar. Pansy, ele é louco por mim. Você devia ter visto …" A memória de Potter se tocando na frente de Draco brilhou em sua mente e Draco estremeceu tentando se livrar da imagem. "Confie em mim. Há outra explicação. É de Potter que estamos falando. Ele não é gay e ele definitivamente não é para ex-Comensais da Morte. Algumas ilusões são muito absurdas." Draco suspirou. "Mesmo para mim", ele reconheceu.

Pansy parecia descontente, mas ela o soltou e deu um passo para trás. "Só me prometa que vai pensar sobre isso um pouco mais. descanse e pense sobre isso e então decida o que fazer."

Draco balançou a cabeça, certo de que ele não iria pensar em mais nada nas próximas duas semanas.

Com um pequeno sorriso e um outro olhar simpático, Pansy virou, subiu as escadas e desapareceu de vista.

Draco ficou olhando ela por um tempo, mas logo sua visão turva e dor incômoda em sua mandíbula se intensificou. Exausto, ele foi para a cama, esperando que amanhã as coisas estivessem mais clara.

Ele sonhou com Potter naquela noite, revivendo cada momento na torre leste várias vezes. Ele acreditava que estava acordado e apenas lembrando, mas ele estava dormindo, obviamente, porque, em seu sonho, Potter não estava encantado.

* * *

**Nota: Mais uma vez, vamos agradecer o Wincest-me por estar traduzindo! E vamos deixar reviews ne gente? Ele está tendo o maior trabalhão!**


	10. Parte 10

Harry bocejou e pegou o relógio de seu armário de cabeceira, colocando os óculos na ponta do nariz. Já estava tarde e, se ele não se apressasse, perderia o café da manhã. Seu estomago roncou com o pensamento. O dormitório estava vazio e por um momento Harry sentiu um _flash_ de aborrecimento por Ron ter deixado ele para trás, mas uma vaga memoria de Ron chamando ele mais cedo o acalmou e o fez sentir culpado em vez disso. Ele pensou ter jogado alguma coisa em Ron e dito pra ele o deixar em paz. Em sua defesa, ele não era uma pessoa da manhã, sem mencionar que ele estava tendo o mais maravilhoso sonho sobre um lindo homem loiro beijando ele tão apaixonadamente que era impossível não enterrar a cabeça mais um pouco sob as cobertas e se apegar ao sonho com todas as suas forças. Seu corpo ainda estava no limite e Harry considerou a possibilidade de perder o café da manhã em favor de uma rápida masturbação. Seus dedos se desviaram em direção à cós do pijama, acariciando timidamente e abaixando a bainha. Parecia errado se masturbar pouco antes das aula, mas parecia errado não se masturbar depois de sua mente lhe fornecer tal estímulo. Sonhos como esse eram um luxo recém-descoberto que só apareceram depois que Harry já não tinha mais de se preocupar com o Lorde das Trevas. Porém, normalmente eles não eram tão intensos. E tão vividos. Harry podia relembrar seu sonho perfeitamente. Ele podia ver o homem claramente em sua mente; Sua pele e seu cabelo pálidos seus olhos cinzentos e seus lábios beijáveis…

Harry saltou como se tivesse sido queimado quando a realização chegou a ele. Ele rapidamente puxou sua mão para fora da calça. O homem de seus sonhos não era um loiro aleatório—Era _Malfoy_. E não era um sonho—Era uma memória. Merlin, ele tinha beijado Malfoy ontem. Harry ofegou quando uma onda de memórias o atacou. Ele não tinha apenas beijado, ele tinha se masturbado em frente a ele. Tirou seu pênis e se tocou em enquanto Malfoy observava. O que diabos ele estava pensando? Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Harry se lembrou de seu medo e sua relutância em deixar Malfoy tocá-lo tão intimamente. Era tudo tão novo e Harry não sabia se ele poderia lidar com estava com medo de envergonhar-se e chegar no momento em que os dedos de Malfoy o tocaram. O pênis de Harry contraiu com o pensamento e Harry enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos, tentando esfriar as bochechas que de repente se aqueceram. Malfoy quase fugiu após isso. Quem poderia saber o que ele achou de Harry e sua pequena exibição?

O estômago vazio de Harry amarrou-se em um nó, firme e doloroso. Ele estava ao mesmo tempo ansioso para beijar Malfoy de novo e apavorado que ele tivesse feito algo errado e desagradável. E se Malfoy tivesse perdido o interesse em beijar Harry de novo?

Harry espiou por entre os dedos o dormitório pouco iluminado, a luz do dia estava lentamente ganhando intensidade. O pensamento de se aconchegar debaixo das cobertas estava começando a parecer muito atraente, mas Harry estava bem consciente de que ele teria que enfrentar Malfoy novamente, eventualmente. Talvez mais cedo do que mais tarde fosse melhor. Harry bufou e levantou-se, irritado consigo mesmo. Era simplesmente ridículo que de repente ele estivesse preocupado com a opinião de Malfoy e estivesse aguardando seu julgamento com receio. Harry diligentemente ignorou a voz insistente em sua cabeça, que tentou explicar-lhe que a opinião de Malfoy sempre foi muito mais importante para ele do que era natural. As zombarias de Malfoy sempre o machucaram muito.

_Punheteiro estupido_, Harry pensou enquanto escovava os dentes. Por que aquele Sonserino tinha que ter um beijo tão bom? Tão maravilhoso que o cérebro de Harry não podia nem trabalhar corretamente. Não que Harry soubesse muito sobre beijar, mas era simplesmente inviável que algo pudesse ser melhor do que a corrida louca de sensações que ele sentiu ontem.

Harry olhou para sua expressão no espelho, seu olhar caiu em seus lábios._ Eu nunca vi alguém tão beijável_, Malfoy tinha dito. Harry estremeceu e tocou seus lábios, tentando ser objetivo e determinar se ele era adorável ou não. Ele não viu nada de especial. Estreitando os olhos para sua expressão, Harry fixou seus óculos tortos, fez uma careta para seu cabelo ridículo e correu de volta para o dormitório para se vestir.

Cinco minutos depois, ele estava correndo pelo corredor não muito longe do grande Salão, a gravata desfeita batendo nele. Ele esperava chegar ao grande salão antes que a comida desaparecesse.

Em sua corrida louca por comida, Harry nem percebeu uma pessoa saindo de trás do canto antes que fosse tarde demais. Ele bateu em um corpo e gritou de surpresa, então gemeu com a visão de uma igualmente chocada, menina de cabelos escuros.

Harry deu um passo para trás rapidamente. "Er, Su Li", ele saudou, colocando a mão em seu bolso e envolvendo seus dedos ao redor de sua varinha. Deus, e ele pensou que Hogwarts seria um lugar muito mais seguro este ano.

Su Li sorriu beatificamente. "Oi, Harry," ela disse, parecendo tímida, mas seu olhar estava tão fascinado, Harry não confiava em sua timidez.

"Eu estou com pressa, então …" Harry cuidadosamente tentou andar em volta dela.

Ela estava em seu caminho novamente em um instante.

"Por favor, Harry. Eu só queria pedir desculpas."

"Está tudo bem." Harry acenou com a cabeça rapidamente, tentando sorrir.

Su Li não pareceu tê-lo ouvido.

"Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando", disse ela, parecendo miserável. "Eu realmente gosto de você e eu pensei …"

"Simplesmente me convidando para um encontro seria loucura?" Harry sugeriu, não inclinado a ser gentil com ela.

"Hum … O que eu fiz foi errado. Sei disso." Ela corou. "Eu suponho que você não iria querer"

"Não!" Harry exclamou.

Su Li deu um salto ligeiramente alarmada e Harry sentiu um pouco culpado.

Ela exalou bruscamente. "Perdoe-me. O que eu quis dizer foi, eu suponho que você não gostaria de me perdoar?" Ela sorriu um pouco.

"Oh". Harry arrastou os pés. "Claro. Está tudo bem. Realmente. Basta ficar longe de poções do amor." E de mim, acrescentou Harry em sua mente. Todas essas pessoas tentando drogar ele estavam começando a testar sua paciência. O que aconteceu com o bom e velho "Você gostaria de ir para Hogsmeade comigo?" conceito aparentemente havia sido esquecido.

"Oh, obrigado, Harry! Você é muito gentil!" ela disse, parecendo muito satisfeita. "Eu não sei por que eu já pensei que eu merecia você!" Su Li fungou e, para horror de Harry, ela estava começando a chorar. Ele congelou, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Meninas chorando sempre confundiram ele.

No entanto, Harry não precisava ter me preocupado, porque no momento seguinte, duas coisas muito estranhas aconteceram em uma rápida sucessão.

Su Li jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e antes que Harry pudesse reagir, seus lábios quase tocaram os dele. Harry sacudiu a cabeça para trás e empurrou-a para longe, mas para seu espanto absoluto ela voou para o outro lado do corredor, como se tivesse girado ela e jogado-a como uma goles.

Ela pousou um pouco para trás, ilesa, mas apavorada, olhando em volta freneticamente até que seus olhos se focaram em um ponto em algum lugar atrás de Harry. Ela pôs-se de pé.

Harry se virou e ficou boquiaberto ao ver Malfoy, que estava um pouco mais longe, apontando a varinha para Su Li, com um olhar furioso.

"É isso mesmo! Corra sua pequena …" Malfoy parecia procurar por uma palavra apropriada. "sirigaita!"

Harry supôs que Su Li correu, mas ele não se virou para verificar. Ele era incapaz de afastar o olhar de Malfoy. Malfoy havia estado tão bonito ontem? Ou será que a fúria tornava-o mais atraente?

O olhar furioso Malfoy foi subitamente dirigido a Harry, fazendo com que ele reconsiderasse sua teoria.

"O que há de errado com você?" Malfoy se enfureceu. "Você pode lutar com o Senhor das Trevas e dragões, mas você não pode se defender de meninas? Eu o perdoei por Millicent, mas esta é metade do seu tamanho! Se você apenas soprasse ela, ela voaria para longe. Honestamente!"

Harry estava tendo dificuldade em se concentrar. Entre vergonha (porque Malfoy acabou de o salvar de novo) e fascinação (porque o cabelo de Malfoy estava estranhamente selvagem em torno de seu rosto, para não mencionar o seu rosto era obviamente feito para ser olhado) era difícil fazer os ouvidos dele escutarem ao discurso de Malfoy.

"Hum," Harry conseguiu dizer. "Ela estava se desculpando. Eu não poderia apenas enfeitiça-la."

Malfoy se aproximou e de repente estava de pé muito perto de Harry. Ou melhor, muito perto para uma luta, mas, bem, perto o suficiente para beijar, por exemplo.

"Sim, você poderia", Malfoy insistiu. "Você não pode permitir-se ser beijado por ninguém." Malfoy piscou. "Quero dizer, todos."

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Você quer dizer que ninguém além de você?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça um pouco, como se a negá-lo, mas então ele deve ter mudado de idéia, porque ele disse: "Eu estou contente que nós entendemos um ao outro. Da próxima vez, enfeitiçar primeiro e ouvir desculpas depois. Sempre assuma o pior! "

Uma voz pequena e tranquila na cabeça de Harry que parecia excessivamente animada e um pouco infantil estava cantando de alegria com as palavras de Malfoy. Encontros com beijos aleatórios de repente tinham se tornado muito mais. Malfoy agiu como se, bem, quase como se eles estivessem namorando. O pensamento era alarmante, embora não porque Harry achava desagradável, mas porque achava extremamente atraente. Por um momento glorioso, ele se imaginou agarrando a mão de Malfoy e arrastando-o para o Salão Principal para que todos pudessem ver que eles estavam juntos. Felizmente, Harry conseguiu conter sua loucura súbita. Ele suspeitava que Malfoy não seria impressionado por isso.

"Devo assumir o pior sobre você, então?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim!" Malfoy exclamou, mas, em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não. Quero dizer, não, claro que não." Malfoy lambeu os lábios e engoliu, Harry olhou para o seu pomo de Adão, uma vez que balançava. "Eu quis dizer assumir o pior sobre outras pessoas", disse Malfoy, não parecendo mais com raiva. Sua voz baixou. "Eu? Eu só … Eu só quero …"

O pulso de Harry acelerou. "O que?" , ele perguntou, em seguida, sorriu um pouco e inclinou a cabeça em convite.

Com bastante confiança, Malfoy prontamente pegou a gravata de Harry, se inclinou e beijou-o. O suspiro contente de Harry se transformou em gemido quando ele colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Malfoy, o calor do beijo aqueceu seu corpo inteiro. Ele se perguntou se os beijos de Malfoy jamais deixariam de ter esse efeito sobre ele. Ele esperava que não.

Assim que Harry se convenceu de que nada poderia ser melhor do que isso, os lábios de Malfoy deslizaram ao longo de sua mandíbula e, em seguida, pressionaram contra a pele do pescoço dele, logo abaixo da orelha. Harry estremeceu, sua reação muito violenta para um toque tão simples, mas sua pele devia ser muito sensível lá, porque cada deslizamento dos lábios de Malfoy e cada movimento de sua língua causavam arrepios formigantes pela sua espinha. Em seguida, os dentes de Malfoy roçaram sua pele e corpo de Harry foi para frente, seus quadris batendo nos de Malfoy, fazendo com que ambos suspirassem. Excitação localizada no baixo ventre de Harry, instigando-o a empurrar os quadris para frente novamente. Ele agarrou o cabelo de Malfoy e se concentrou na sensação de dentes Malfoy mordiscando a sua pele; as mordidas provocantes foram seguidos rapidamente pela língua de Malfoy, e depois por seus lábios e uma sucção suave, e deliciosa.

Alguém gritou à distância e Malfoy se afastou, seus dedos ainda atrapalhados com a gravata de Harry.

"Pessoas", Malfoy rosnou enquanto Harry lutava para respirar e abrir os olhos corretamente. "As malditas pessoas deixando o salão."

Harry tentou se sentir triste por perder o café da manhã, mas se mostrou impossível. Especialmente desde que um olhar para as mãos de Malfoy o distraiu totalmente. Enquanto Harry não estava olhando, Malfoy tinha de alguma forma, e por alguma razão desconhecida para Harry, conseguido organizar sua gravata em um nó impressionante puro, do tipo que sua pobre gravata nunca tinha visto antes. Malfoy ainda estava corrigindo-o, porém, e mesmo acariciando um pouco enquanto ele falava. "Hoje à noite você vai praticar a respiração sincronizada e o beijo", ele disse, soando muito divertido, e então, um pouco relutante, ao que parece, ele soltou gravata de Harry.

Os sons de centenas de estudantes se aproximavam de forma constante.

"O que?" Harry perguntou, olhando para Malfoy.

Malfoy riu. "Hoje à noite", ele repetiu, dando a Harry um olhar apaixonado que fez os dedos dos pés de Harry enrolarem em prazer e sua respiração acelerou, como se seu corpo pensasse que Malfoy tinha o beijado novamente.

Malfoy olhou em volta nervosamente e fez uma careta. "Eu deveria ir. Te vejo por aí"

"Espere!" Harry gritou, voltando para os seus sentidos. "Er, por que você acabou de consertar a minha gravata?"

Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram e ele olhou para gravata de Harry como se essa foi a primeira vez que ele tivesse visto.

"Er …" Malfoy fez uma careta. Estudantes apareceram por trás deles e Malfoy quase parecia aliviado. "Mais tarde," ele sussurrou, então apertou um pequeno pacote nas mãos de Harry, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, e saiu correndo.

Totalmente confuso, Harry estudou o pacote na mão. A curiosidade queimando repentinamente conseguiu superar até mesmo o seu prazer total na confirmação de Malfoy do seu encontro e Harry ansiosamente desembrulhou o pacote. Um calor que não tinha nada a ver com a excitação e beijos se espalhou pelo seu peito enquanto olhava para duas torradas e uma maçã. Aparentemente, Malfoy o estava procurando para trazer o seu café da manhã.

* * *

**Nota : Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn que LINDO esses dois! Morri :s**

**Aaaah gente! Fiz a prova hoje, e olha, eu estou confiante de que passei de ano! 2º ano aqui vou eu hahahah**

**Agradecimentos ao Wincest-me por traduzir =)**

**Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas estamos atualizando 1 vez por semana! Era para eu ter postado este ontem, mas estava estudando !**

**Beijos :***


	11. Parte 11

"Você nunca _me trouxe _café da manhã," Pansy resmungou enquanto eles saiam da aula de poções.

"Dá um tempo, Pansy". Draco pendurou sua mochila no ombro e olhou para trás para a multidão de Grifinórios conversando animadamente. O cabelo negro bagunçado de Potter era fácil de reparar na multidão. "Era só uma desculpa. Eu não queria que Potter percebesse que eu estava seguindo Su Li."

"Um amasso aleatório matinal é uma desculpa válida para ver seu namora- ah inimigo encantado."

"Bem, eu não queria parecer _desesperado_."

Pansy riu ruidosamente, mas calou-se rapidamente após Draco estreitar os olhos para ela. "Ah, você estava falando sério. Pensei que estivesse brincando", disse ela, em seguida, acrescentou: "Você percebe que seguir Su Li não faz sentido? Ela não pode enfeitiçar Potter, já que ele já está enfeitiçado. Potter não estava em perigo. "

"Shhhh, fale baixo," Draco falou, mesmo que Pansy tivesse ficado quieta o suficiente. Ele não tinha vontade de responder sua medida em que ele estava preocupado, Potter estava em um perigo terrível. Draco olhou para Potter de novo, focando em seus lábios. Pelas próximas duas semanas, aqueles lábios eram dele.

"Draco, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de olhar para ele ou faça crescer olhos atrás da cabeça. Ver você virar o pescoço toda hora esta me enjoando."

Draco se virou na direção dela, de um jeito infeliz. "Eu só quero saber se Potter disse algo a Weasley e Granger. Eles estavam me olhando de um jeito estranho na aula de poções."

"Talvez eles quisessem saber por que você estava babando?" Pansy sugeriu, sorrindo. Draco negou rudemente, só conseguindo faze-la rir mais. Pansy balançou a cabeça. "Granger vai perceber que tem algo errado com Potter, mesmo se ele não disser nada a ela," ela completou mais séria. "Você tem que estar preparado pra isso, Draco. Eu não acho que você tenha duas semanas. Estou surpresa que ninguém percebeu ainda -"

"Banheiro!" Draco exclamou, apontando para a porta em que eles tinham acabado de passar. "Tenho que ir. Te vejo na aula de feitiços," ele disse a uma Pansy confusa e correu para o banheiro.

Uma vez que ele estava seguramente sozinho, ele agarrou a pia, se curvou sobre suas mãos e suspirou. Toda a sua cabeça estava quente; suas bochechas queimavam como algo horrível. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e Pansy não estava ajudando lembrando-o de suas próprias preocupações. Ele estava bem ciente que o estado encantado de Potter era precioso. A poção podia parar de funcionar, seus amigos poderiam perceber que ele estava enfeitiçado, ou Millie e Su Li poderiam dizer elas mesmas a Potter, por despeito. Potter poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e amaldiçoar Draco até próxima semana.

Draco jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto e olhou para sua expressão no espelho.

Olhos verdes escondidos atrás de um par de óculos redondos olhavam para ele.

Draco quase gritou de susto, e então se virou para olhar para Potter e ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. Com certeza, Potter estava inexplicavelmente de pé ao lado dele, seus olhos verdes preocupados. Ele devia ter seguido Draco até o banheiro.

"Você está bem?" Potter perguntou.

Antes que Draco tivesse chance de pensar em uma resposta apropriada, o som de passos ecoou do lado de fora, depois a maçaneta girou e a porta do banheiro guinchou. Em um confuso flash de ações, Potter pegou a camiseta de Draco e rudemente empurrou ele pra uma das cabines. A porta da cabine foi fechada em um _clic _e as costas de Draco atingiram a parede num baque surdo.

Potter sorriu para ele, os olhos com um brilho de excitação, como se tivessem acabado de ter uma luta contra gigante e ganhado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco murmurou a pergunta, com medo de que alguém os pegasse. Se isso acontecesse, Draco poderia dar adeus as suas duas semanas de felicidade.

"Eu vou te mostrar," Potter sussurrou de volta e se inclinou para frente, seu aperto na camiseta de Draco ficando mais forte. Draco realmente queria reclamar - era muito perigoso fazer qualquer coisa _aqui_ com numerosos estudantes entrando e saindo do banheiro - mas Potter sorriu pra ele, seu sorriso sedutor tão inesperado, os joelhos de Draco fraquejaram e ele deslizou contra a parede.

O calor dos lábios de Potter eram tão calmantes quanto uma poção para dormir. Draco pressionou suas palmas nas costas de Potter, mal se prevenindo de desliza-las para baixo quando a língua de Potter tocou a sua, exigindo uma resposta. Draco foi obrigado a inclinar a cabeça para o lado e envolver sua língua na de Potter. Suas mãos não puderam resistir a tentação e deslizaram para a curva da bunda de Potter. Potter pressionou seu corpo ainda mais perto de Draco, seu gemido abafado contra os lábios de Draco. Entusiasmado, Draco presionou as nádegas de Potter ainda mais firmemente, seus dedos se afastando perigosamente para baixo, quase escorregando entre as coxas de Potter.

A porta se fechou; eles estavam sozinhos.

Potter se afastou com um suspiro, suas bochechas vermelhas e olhos arregalados. De qualquer forma, ele não comentou sobre a posição da mão de Draco, mas disse, "Seu rosto está molhado."

"Eu fui rudemente interrompido enquanto lavava meu rosto," Draco disse, meio sem fôlego. Suas mãos estava congeladas na bunda de Potter e ele não ousava mexe-las.

"Eu sou rude?" Potter levantou uma sobrancelha "E como você chama isso?" mas aparentemente não envergonhado o bastante para perder a oportunidade de provocar.

Draco lentamente deslizou sua mão contra o tecido da calça de Potter, movendo elas para baixo e para cima; as pontas dos seus dedos acariciando o lugar macio entre as nádegas de Potter, fazendo a respiração de Potter falhar. "bem-definido," Draco disse sorrindo ao ver Harry corar mais um pouco. "Nós temos que ir," ele adicionou, mas não tirou suas mãos da bunda de Potter. "Alguém pode nos ver."

Com uma inclinação teimosa em seu queixo, Potter abriu sua boca para discordar, mas balançou a cabeça e pressionou outro beijo rápido nos lábios de Draco. "Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer, podemos?" Potter disse, parecendo um pouco ofendido.

"Não, nós não podemos," Draco disse com força, aterrorizado que Potter discordasse.

De qualquer jeito, Potter engasgou e Draco soltou sua bunda - ele tinha agarrado um pouco firme de mais. Potter parecia ainda mais ofendido, mas ele deu um passo para trás e apontou para a porta. "esta calmo lá fora. Eu não acho que tenha alguém lá. Você pode ir primeiro eu te sigo."

Com um olhar arrependido para os lábios de Potter, Draco balançou a cabeça e quase empurrou a porta aberta quando Potter disse: "Espere!" e apontou para o teto. "Olha, visco!"

Perplexo, Draco olhou para cima, não vendo visco. Potter pressionou sua boca contra o pescoço de Draco rápidamente.

"Te fiz olhar", Potter murmurou, rindo e enviando cócegas sobre a pele de Draco.

"Honestamente!" Draco suspirou, então tremeu um pouco quando Potter deu ao seu pescoço um quente beijo com a boca aberta. Seus cílios tremulando, Draco gemeu quando Potter moveu os lábios, encontrando um ponto sensível e chupando-o levemente. A sucção se intensificou, e a dor também, e Draco gritou e empurrou Potter.

"Não se atreva!", Exclamou ele, escandalizado, esfregando o local, sem dúvida, marcado em seu pescoço. Ele olhou para a expressão presunçosa Potter e empurrou a porta aberta. "Eu vou pegar você por isso!" ameaçou.

"Eu gosto do som disso." Potter sorriu e Draco sentiu uma vontade louca de empurrar Potter contra a parede e beijá-lo novamente. Ele rapidamente saiu da cabine e fechou a porta, com medo de que ele sucumbisse à loucura.

Com um suspiro, ele se virou e quase bateu em um olhar confuso de Theodore Nott. Draco parou de respirar e olhou para seu companheiro de casa em horror.

"Er," disse Nott, seu olhar cintilante entre a cabine e Draco. "Você estava lutando com alguém lá dentro?"

Draco quase lhe disse para se preocupar com suas próprias coisas, mas isso não impediria Nott de investigar mais.

"Murta que Geme estava no banheiro", afirmou ao invés disso.

Nott fez uma careta e deu a Draco um olhar simpático. "Eu odeio quando isso acontece." Ele estremeceu um pouco.

"Você deveria encontrar um outro banheiro", Draco acrescentou, movendo-se em direção a porta rapidamente, esperando que Nott viriesse a seguir.

Com certeza, Nott correu atrás dele e Draco respirou um pouco mais fácil. Nott era uma ameaça fofocando, ele era pior do que Pansy, se possível. Honestamente, Potter foi insano. Ele não estava preocupado com as pessoas vendo-o com um menino mal da Sonserina? Apenas mais uma prova de que Potter estava irremediavelmente encantado.

Draco balançou a cabeça em desespero e se dirigiu para a sala de aula de Feitiços. Ele tocou o local maltratado em seu pescoço, esperando que o dia andasse mais rápido. Ele tinha muitos planos para esta noite.

No entanto, Draco não teve tanta sorte. Na hora do jantar, ele estava convencido de que alguém havia enfeitiçado os relógios e forçado o tempo a se mover dolorosamente lento. Toda vez que Draco olhava para o relógio, ele mentia para ele e informava-lhe que apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado. As horas passadas na sala comum com o resto de sua casa foram as piores. Ele não tinha nada a fazer senão olhar para sua lição de casa e planejar fazer a mordida de amor em seu pescoço desaparecer, embora, pensar sobre isso o fez pensar em Potter, e pensar em Potter estava o distraindo, e Draco teve que forçar-se a se concentrar em sua lição de casa novamente. Ele ficou preso nessa insanidade por três horas e, finalmente, saiu quinze minutos antes da meia-noite.

Ele disse tchau a uma preocupada mas silenciosa Pansy, e se apressou para a torre Leste o mais rápido que pode. Ele navegou pelos corredores com cuidado, não querendo ser pego. Ele quase chegou a seu destino, quando os sons lamentosos da Madame Norris e do arrulhar de Filch chegou aos seus ouvidos. Amaldiçoando, Draco olhou para o relógio e se refugiou na próxima sala de aula.

Ele pressionou sua orelha na porta, ouvindo cuidadosamente. Estava quieto lá fora, mas uma sensação estranha de estar sendo observado fez Draco ficar desconfortável. Franzindo a testa, ele se virou e piscou para a figura translúcida olhando para ele.

Pirraça estava flutuando no ar, um lustre esmagado debaixo dele e um giz na mão. Aparentemente, o poltergeist estava no meio de demolir a sala de aula e escrever frases rudes na lousa. Ele parecia chocado com aparecimento súbito de Draco.

Os sons de passos fez Draco fazer uma careta e olhar suplicante Pirraça. "Filch está lá fora. Por favor, fique quieto."

Os pequenos, olhos negros de Pirraça se arregalaram. "Ooooh", ele sussurrou, e então pressionou um dedo sobre os lábios. "Shhhhhhh".

Esperançoso, Draco prendeu a respiração quando os passos se aproximaram.

Pirraça sorriu maliciosamente.

"ALUNO FORA DA CAMA!" ele gritou tão alto que os ouvidos de Draco doeram. "Aluno fora da cama! Aluno fora da cama!"

"Não!" Draco gritou em vão enquanto Pirraça voava através da parede da sala de aula, cantando:

_Menino Malfoy está bem aqui,_

_Como sempre fazendo algo estranho,_

_Escrevendo mentiras impertinentes com giz,_

_Sobre pobre Filch e sua pequena -_

A porta da sala se abriu e Draco estremeceu quando Filch correu para dentro, olhando ao redor da sala de aula demolida em excitação e fúria.

Draco amaldiçoou baixo e tirou sua varinha. Era apenas Filch. Ele era um maldito aborto e ele não impediria Draco de ver Potter. Draco levantou o braço, um feitiço na ponta da língua, mas Pirraça mergulhou e puxou a varinha da mão de Draco.

"Você seu diabinho desgraçado!" Draco se enfureceu quando Pirraça se curvou para Filch, girando a varinha de Draco com um floreio.

"E o pobre Pirraça foi responsabilizado por toda essa confusão na sala de aula de Transfiguração ontem!" o poltergeist gritou, parecendo mortalmente ofendido. "Este menino travesso é que vandaliza o castelo."

"Ele está mentindo!" Draco suspirou, mas os olhos de Filch se estreitaram maliciosamente. Draco imediatamente lamentou tentar amaldiçoá-lo; isso provavelmente não foi a melhor idéia.

"Nós vamos deixar a diretora decidir", disse Filch porcamente. "Você ganhará umas semanas de detenção, menino."

Draco olhou para ele com horror.

Um estrondo ecoou pelo castelo, fazendo o estômago de Draco revirar - era meia-noite.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Draco olhou para os seus pés e fez uma careta. Ele não veria Potter hoje à noite.

* * *

Nota : Ownnnnnnnnnnnn morri com eles no banheiro hahahahhaha

Mais uma vez vamos agradecer o nosso tradutor né gente ;)

**FELIZ NATAL! (atrasado u.u)**


	12. Parte 12

Malfoy estava atrasado. Muito, muito atrasado. Harry checou seu relógio de novo e xingou. As coisas estavam indo tão bem mais cedo; ele não podia entender o que aconteceu. Malfoy na verdade parecia ansioso para vê-lo. Ele havia prometido que viria. Harry supôs que o loiro só estava sendo difícil e estava atrasado de proposito, porque Harry chegou atrasado ontem. Harry bufou, se ressentindo de Malfoy por ser tão ressentido.

Desejando que ele pudesse lançar um feitiço de aquecimento adequadamente, Harry pulou pela torre, tentando mandar sangue para seus dedos congelados. Ele brincou com o nó em sua gravata. Estava sufocando ele, mas ele não podia obrigar-se a desfazê-lo, ele esperava que Malfoy fizesse isso por ele.

Os sons de passos distantes ecooaram na noite. Harry quase gritou de alegria e de alívio ao correr em direção às escadas. Ele quase se jogou para a frente sobre a figura que emergiu do escuro, mas um flash de laranja o parou imóvel em seus passos.

Harry olhou para o rosto, pálido e sardento de seu amigo.

"Ron?" ele sussurrou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que, esta é uma festa privada?" Ron sorriu, mas depois gritou quando ele foi empurrado para dentro do quarto.

"Honestamente, Ron." Hermione emergiu atrás dele. "Você está bloqueando o caminho."

Olhando para seus amigos com descrença, Harry foi apreendido por um impulso irracional de gritar com eles. O que eles estavam pensando, vindo ao seu encontro?

"Vocês tem que _sair_…" Harry começou, mas então ele viu um pergaminho, velho e amarelo na mão de Hermione. Entendimento passou por pegou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Hermione e examinou-o freneticamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele está bem? Onde ele está?"

"Possivelmente, sim, e no dormitório," disse Ron e Harry olhou para o mapa.

"No dormitório,"repetiu ele inexpressivamente. Mas então quer dizer … "Ele não está vindo." Um peso morto foi colocado no peito de Harry, pressionando-o para baixo. Malfoy não estava vindo. Ele não queria ver Harry mais.

"Receio que não, Harry," Hermione disse gentilmente. Ela poderia também ter dado um soco em seu estômago.

"Porque?" Harry perguntou, odiando sua voz chorosa. Ele estava ansioso para este encontro o dia todo. Ele tinha tanta certeza que Malfoy sentia o mesmo. Foi tudo fingimento?

"Er…" Rony tossiu, parecendo um pouco evasivo. "Nós não temos certeza. Verificamos o mapa antes de meia-noite e ele estava no corredor do sexto andar, indo em direção a Torre Leste e então …"

Harry estudou suas expressões. Ambos pareciam culpados

"Então nós ficamos, er, distraidos," Hermione disse, corando um pouco.

Harry gemeu e Ron rapidamente acrescentou: "A próxima vez que olhei, ele estava de volta ao seu salão comunal."

Rosnando em frustração, Harry agarrou o mapa em suas mãos e resolveu nunca se separar dele de novo. "Então, o que você está dizendo? Ele mudou de idéia?"

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

Hermione hesitou antes de falar. "Na verdade, acho que ele foi capturado. Filch e Pirraça estão ambos nas masmorras e temos a certeza que os vimos no sétimo andar mais cedo. Ambos estão pairando perto da entrada da Sonserina. É estranho. Parece quase como se eles estivessem guardando-o. "

Se focando no mapa novamente, Harry rapidamente encontrou dois pequenos pontos marcando Argus Filch e Pirraça. Ambos estavam ainda nas masmorras, o que era estranho, porque ambos preferiam lugares abertos, onde o caos e a desordem eram mais propensos.

"Mas não podemos ter certeza, Harry", acrescentou Ron em um tom irritantemente gentil. "É apenas uma teoria. Você não deve aumentar suas esperanças. Talvez Malfoy apenas —"

"Eu sei!" Harry interrompeu rapidamente, tentando não aumentar suas esperanças. Ele localizou Malfoy e olhou para seu pequeno ponto, desejando que lhe dissesse se Malfoy mudou de ideia ou foi violentamente impedido. _Ele tem que ter sido impedido_, Harry pensou, isso simplesmente faria mais sentido. _Só que não faria_, uma voz interior e cruel lembrou. Malfoy erguendo-se e rindo sobre isso com seus amigos fazia sentido e Malfoy querer beijá-lo e trazer seu café da manhã não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido. Por que não podia fazer seu cérebro aceitar a verdade? O que ele possuía para negociar contra o bom senso para um punhado de beijos? E seu bom senso foi todo embora, Harry tinha certeza, porque senão ele não acharia que a troca referida tinha sido surpreendentemente favorável.

A voz de Hermione dispersou seus pensamentos e puxou-o de volta para a realidade cruel. "De qualquer forma, Harry, Malfoy não vai sair das masmorras hoje à noite."

"Eu estou ciente disso," Harry murmurou, ainda olhando para o mapa e se ressentindo com Hermione por não perder seu bom senso após alguns beijos.

Um longo momento se passou; o olhar de Harry foi fixado no ponto de Malfoy.

"Colega?" Ron perguntou, parecendo temeroso. "Você não vai chorar, vai?"

Harry franziu o cenho e depois empurrou com força o mapa no bolso. "Vamos", ele rosnou, abriu caminho entre seus amigos nervosos, e pisou fora. Ouviu-os segui-lo, mas ele não se virou para olhar para eles, ele, em vez disso olhou para o nada e deixou que seus pés levassem-o para a Torre da Grifinória.

Com Filch e Pirraça nas masmorras, eles nem sequer se preocuparam com a capa de invisibilidade. Eles chegaram a Torre da Grifinória, num instante e Harry correu para o dormitório, ignorando Rony, que disse algo sobre dizer adeus a Hermione.

Harry _estava furioso_. E não só com Malfoy, mas Pirraça e Filch e Rony e Hermione, e acima de tudo a si mesmo por estar sendo tão afetado por tudo isso. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele não fosse capaz de passar por um minuto inteiro sem pensar em Malfoy e seus beijos, mas agora ele se sentia como se estivesse se curvando em uma bola e se afundando na miséria só porque aqueles beijos malditos foram roubadas. Foi apenas malditamente injusto. Ele nem sequer sabia por que Malfoy faltara ao encontro.

O nó da gravata de Harry sofreu sua ira quando ele o puxou com veemência, tirou a gravata e jogou-a no chão. Em seguida, ele atacou o resto de sua roupa, dirigindo toda a sua raiva no tecido inocente. A camisa de Harry foi rasgada e Dean murmurou algo rude em seu sono. Sabendo que ele estava agindo infantilmente, Harry forçou-se a se acalmar e ele conseguiu vestir o pijama em silêncio.

Ele ignorou Rony, que entrou no dormitório em silêncio e intrusivamente sentou-se na cama de Harry, sem dúvida, olhando para ele, embora, Harry não havia olhado para cima para verificar.

"Thaddeus Thurkell," Ron sussurrou.

Harry franziu o cenho para os pés descalços e depois, ansioso para se esconder debaixo das cobertas, ele balançou as pernas em cima da cama, por pouco não acertando Rony.

"O que tem ele?" Harry não pôde resistir a pergunta, depois que Ron não fez nenhum comentário adicional, ainda obstinadamente sentado na cama de Harry.

"Ele teve sete filhos aborto," Ron disse a ele. "Ele estava tão chateado que transformou- os todos em ouriços. Completamente maluco, se você me perguntar. Ouriços são inúteis."

"Eu conheço a história," Harry resmungou. "A menos que você tenha descoberto como transformar Filch em um porco espinho, eu realmente não estou interessado no momento. Quero dormir." Harry tentou empurrar Ron de sua cama, com os pés, mas ele não poderia fazê-lo se mover.

Ron suspirou e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Thaddeus Thurkell é a senha para a sala comunal da Sonserina," disse ele, por fim.

Harry olhou para ele bruscamente. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Hermione me disse. Ela sabe tudo," Ron disse com orgulho, em seguida, acrescentou: "Ela ouviu um primeiro anista Sonserino quando ela o acompanhou as masmorras no outro dia."

Harry dobrou os joelhos e sentou-se, olhando para o seu amigo em confusão. Ron parecia infeliz.

"Por que você acabou de me dizer isso?" Harry perguntou.

O sofrimento na expressão de Rony se intensificou. "Porque você se parece com alguém que foi atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos, Harry. Honestamente! Por causa de …" Ron baixou a voz. "Malfoy. Maldito Malfoy."

Harry piscou. "E saber a senha para as masmorras da Sonserina vai me ajudar … como exatamente?"

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Bem, você quer saber por que ele não apareceu, não é?"

Harry engasgou. "Não!" disse ele, não ousando acreditar Ron estava sugerindo o que ele pensava que ele estava sugerindo.

"Cale a boca!" Seamus chorou de sua cama.

"Desculpe!" Harry sussurrou e fez uma careta em sua direção, então apertou os lábios, olhando para o rosto pálido de Rony. "Você acha que eu deveria ir para lá. Agora?" ele disse baixinho, com medo que ele tinha entendido mal mas, para sua surpresa, Ron assentiu. Harry balbuciou em descrença. Essa foi a coisa mais louca que ele já tinha ouvido. Invadir as masmorras no meio da noite e tentar entrar no dormitório de Malfoy … e em sua cama …

A velocidade do coração de Harry acelerou, sua raiva esquecida. Esgueirando-se para cama de Malfoy. Isso não era louco, era brilhante. A mente de Harry já voava em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina, ele teve que parar seus pensamentos antes que os falasse em voz alta. E ele tinha que falar, porque Ron obviamente era tão louco como ele, e alguém tinha que ser a voz da razão. Harry desejou que Hermione estivesse aqui, então ele não teria que se esforçar tanto para ser racional.

"Mas por que você …?" Harry respirou calmamente. "Você odeia Malfoy. Você acha que ele está tramando algo. Você continua dizendo que ele está planejando algum tipo de armadilha e agora você quer que eu vá para uma sala cheia de seus amigos?"

"Eu não quero que você vá," Ron sussurrou de volta, parecendo irritado. "Eu só quero que você tenha suas respostas e tenha uma boa noite de sono. E eu quero que você pare de andar por ai como se alguém tivesse dito que o Natal foi cancelado. Merlin, Harry, você devia ter visto seu rosto na Torre quando lhe disse que Malfoy não estava vindo. "Os olhos azuis de Rony encararam ele. "Você não tem permissão para ser infeliz mais. Você merece muito. Este deveria ser um ano alegre, lembra?" Rony fez uma careta. "Confie em Malfoy para arruiná-lo."

"Ele não—"

"Que seja." Ron agitou a mão com desdém. "Eu só não suporto quando você se parece como um elfo-doméstico demitido. E se transar com Malfoy vai consertar iss...o"

A boca de Harry caiu. "Eu não planejo transar com ele", chiou.

Rony fez uma careta. "Você tem certeza? Talvez uma transa iria tirá-lo do seu sistema."

"Eu não … Eu não posso … Francamente!" Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se de algumas imagens muito vivas e muito atraentes que assaltaram sua mente. Todas pareciam uma fantasia impossível. "Eu nem tenho certeza de como conseguir isso", ele reclamou. "Malfoy não está sozinho em seu quarto. É uma sala cheia de sonserinos. E eu tenho certeza que o resto deles preferem amaldiçoar-me do que me beijar."

"Você tem a capa de invisibilidade e você vai ficar acordado e armado. E eles vão estar indefesos e dormindo. Gosto dessas probabilidades. Além disso, você lidou com pior." Ron sorriu. "Só me prometa que vai amaldiçoar Malfoy se ele não foi de proposito."

"Eu vou." Harry balançou a cabeça, em seguida, franziu a testa para sua própria promessa. Ele agiu como se ele já tivesse decidido ir. Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando não sorrir, mas os cantos de seus lábios continuavam se contraindo como se eles não pudessem impedir. "Merlin, isso será impossível. Sem mencionar _perigoso_."

Ron riu. "Eu pensei que você fosse gostar do plano".

Harry sorriu e atirou para fora de sua cama. Ele decidiu que não tinha tempo para se vestir, então ele rapidamente empurrou os pés em seus chinelos quentes, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, e depois, um pouco sem fôlego, parou para olhar Rony.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, formando um caroço na garganta. Ocorreu-lhe de repente que, independentemente do que aconteceu com o Malfoy, ele já estava muito menos miserável, graças a seus amigos. "Eu sei que você o odeia—"

"Eu não _odeio _ele, eu só não confio nele, eu confio em você, no entanto.". Ron sorriu um pouco. "E eu sei que você vai se lembrar de usar a proteção se você transar"

"Estou saindo!" Harry disse gemendo, porém, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Graças a Merlin," Neville murmurou sonolento e Harry correu para fora do dormitório, esperando que seus companheiros de dormitório não tivessem ouvido muito e esperando que companheiros de dormitório de Malfoy não ouvissem nada.

Ele puxou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si mesmo enquanto corria e olhou para o enrugado Mapa do Maroto. Pirraça e Filch ainda estavam nas masmorras, mas não seria um problema. Em vez disso, Harry se focou em seu objetivo, um ponto marcado Draco Malfoy, parado pacificamente no canto do dormitório das oitavos anos. Harry podia ouvir sua respiração enquanto ele corria em direção as masmorras, alegremente imaginando a expressão no rosto de Malfoy quando aparecesse ao lado de sua cama.

* * *

**Feliz Ano Novo, meus lindos leitores s2**


	13. Parte 13

Uma fileira de tochas acesas pelos corredores das frias masmorras, faziam figuras de sombras dançar no chão; o fogo cintilou como se o vento tivesse rompido as paredes de pedra e trago um pedaço da noite fria para o castelo. Tremendo em seus pijamas finos, Harry passou correndo pela sala de aula de Poções, sem prestar atenção a Pirraça, que voou ao redor, gargalhando loucamente. Ele quase virou a esquina quando um flash de algo longo e fino chamou sua atenção. Harry fez uma pausa e virou-se para olhar o poltergeist. Pirraça atirou algo no ar e depois voou em círculos antes de pegar a coisa facilmente na sua mão. O olhar de Harry se concentrou no objeto em descrença. Era uma varinha. Pirraça estava brincando com a porra de uma varinha.

Harry ofegou quando Pirraça atirou novamente. Ele reconheceu aquela varinha. Ele segurou em sua mão. Era além de qualquer dúvida de Malfoy.

Pirraça cantarolava alegremente, alimentando a raiva crescente de Harry. Se Pirraça tinha a varinha de Malfoy, então algo devia ter acontecido com ele. Algo injusto, porque nada fazia Pirraça feliz como injustiça. O aumento da probabilidade de que Malfoy fora impedido depois de tudo acalmou Harry apenas minuciosamente, ele estava muito fixado em encarar Pirraça debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Malditos Poltergeists. Havia pouco que se poderia fazer para prejudicá-los. Eles eram uma força da natureza. Mas Harry tinha que pegar a varinha de Malfoy; Pirraça não tinha o direito de ficar com ela. Ele não tinha o direito até mesmo de segura-la, pensou Harry com veemência.

Pirraça cantava algo sobre "Bobo menino cobra" e Harry ficou com ainda mais raiva. Ele olhou ao redor procurando por inspiração, tentando pensar em um modo de recuperar a varinha sem revelar sua presença. Ele poderia enfeitiça-la e correr, mas isso não impediria Pirraça de gritar e provavelmente dizer que Malfoy estava fora da cama de novo, tentando recuperar sua varinha. Sem mencionar que Pirraça deveria ser punido. Porém punir Pirraça seria difícil. Só três pessoas conseguiam assustar Pirraça: Dumbledore, por, bem, por ser Dumbledore, o Barão sangrento, que Harry fingiu ser uma vez antes, mas não tinha certeza que ele seria tão sortudo para enganar Pirraça de novo, e Remus Lupin, que tinha grudado goma no nariz do Pirraça.

Harry olhou de volta para a sala de aula de Poções. Se havia uma coisa que toda sala de aula tinha, era chiclete preso debaixo das mesas. Se apenas a porta não estivesse trancada.

Não deixando a improbabilidade dissuadi-lo, Harry apontou sua varinha para a porta e se concentrou, com todas as suas forças. O Encanto de desbloqueio não-verbal bateu na porta e, milagrosamente, ela se abriu, batendo na parede com um estrondo.

Pirraça ganiu e congelou no ar, olhando para a porta aberta, assustado.

Vá para dentro, Harry pediu-lhe com sua mente. Certamente Pirraça não seria capaz de resistir a investigar. Harry prendeu a respiração quando Pirraça voou mais perto e espiou dentro da sala de aula com cuidado. Ele olhou em volta e depois, lentamente, flutuou para dentro.

Sorrindo, Harry correu para a frente e apontou sua varinha para uma mesa aleatória.

"_Waddiwasi_", ele sussurrou e redirecionou sua varinha para o nariz de Pirraça. Cinco gomas voaram em direção a um chocado Pirraça, atirando em suas narinas um após o outro. Pirraça gritou e girou no ar, voando para trás e soltando a varinha. Harry saltou para a frente e pegou a varinha de Malfoy antes de andar para trás e para fora da sala de aula. Pirraça lamentou, tossindo e fungando, tentando retirar o chiclete de seu nariz.

Assim como Harry se virou para sair, um miado chegou aos seus ouvidos, juntamente com um som de passos correndo. Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o poltergeist ziguezagueando voando ao redor da sala de aula em círculos loucos, não prestando atenção em nada, além do seu nariz. Um plano se formando rapidamente fez Harry sorrir maliciosamente. Ele levantou sua varinha e sussurrou: "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

Mesas e cadeiras voaram em direção ao teto, pairaram por um segundo, e depois quando Harry cancelou o feitiço, cairam no chão com um estrondo retumbante. Filch dobrou a esquina, gritando ameaças grosseiras.

Harry agarrou as duas varinhas nas mãos, sorriu para a bagunça, e fugiu. Tanto quanto ele estava preocupado, Pirraça e Filch ambos foram devidamente punidos por mexer com o seu … er, Malfoy. Filch teria de arrumar a sala de aula e Pirraça tinha goma, pegajosa, e velha em seu nariz — Também não iria descansar esta noite.

No entanto, ocorreu a Harry, depois que ele entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina, que ele poderia ter acordado metade da casa Sonserina com o estrondo. Ele ouviu atentamente, mas o lugar parecia deserto e silencioso. Estranhamente silencioso. A sala no estilo de masmorra era iluminada por lâmpadas penduradas verdes, dando toda a sala uma aparência sinistra. Harry fez uma careta. Ele tinha esquecido o quanto ele não gostava da sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele estava congelando e a frieza não estava ajudando.

Dentes batendo, Harry verificou o mapa e determinou a sua rota. Os meninos dormindo nos dormitórios do oitavo ano pareciam em paz e Harry convocou sua coragem e caminhou até as escadas.

Ele já estava na frente da porta quando percebeu que não tinha mais uma razão adequada para visitar Malfoy. Ele havia planejado para vir aqui para que ele pudesse descobrir por que Malfoy não tinha aparecido na Torre Leste, mas desde que Pirraça tinha a varinha de Malfoy era bastante óbvio que Malfoy havia sido contrariado por outros. Tecnicamente, Harry poderia lhe dar de volta sua varinha amanhã e perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu. Não havia necessidade de arriscar ser pego. Exceto—Harry segurou a maçaneta da porta e virou—havia a pequena questão de beijos atrasados.

A porta rangeu quando Harry empurrou-a e ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, então, cuidadosamente espiou para dentro. O dormitório estava em silêncio e pouco iluminado e Harry se adiantou, a pedra fria congelando seus pés através de seus chinelos. A porta rangeu novamente quando ele fechou-a e Harry teria golpeado a si mesmo se ele não tivesse medo de fazer ainda mais barulho.

Havia uma lareira no canto direito da sala, uma necessidade definitiva nas masmorras frias, o fogo crepitava e sombras cintilavam contra a mais próxima cama de dossel. Harry sorriu para a cama com carinho, sem surpresa Malfoy tinha escolhido o local mais quente e, portanto, mais confortável, no quarto. Harry se aproximou, excitação batalhando com o sentimento de loucura. Merlin, ele realmente planejava rastejar para a cama de Malfoy?

Aparentemente, ele planejava, porque seus pés o levaram mais perto. A enorme cama com postes de madeira esculpidos foi situada contra a parede, as pesadas cortinas verde-escuras, da cama foram fechadas, isolando Malfoy do resto do dormitório. Isso deu a cama uma aparência solitária. Especialmente quando a cama ao lado de Malfoy estava vazia. Harry olhou para ela, e depois, percebendo que provavelmente pertencia a Crabbe, ele rapidamente desviou o olhar. Deve ter sido deprimente ver a cama vazia no início da manhã e toda noite antes de dormir. Harry franziu a testa e correu para a frente, os sons de ronco vindo do lado esquerdo da sala acalmando os nervos, parecia que os ocupantes do dormitório estavam dormindo.

Harry olhou em volta nervosamente, em seguida, agarrou as cortinas da cama e lentamente puxou-as para o lado. Por um momento, sem fôlego, ele pensou que a cama estava vazia, mas depois ele percebeu fios loiros espreitar debaixo das cobertas. Malfoy estava dormindo de lado, virado para a parede, com o rosto enterrado nas almofadas. Harry olhou para o cabelo de Malfoy, um sentimento terno enchendo o peito ao ver aqueles fios—a única parte de Malfoy desprotegida pelo cobertor. A luz do fogo atravessou a brecha na cortina, destacando o quanto Harry havia se perdido nos seus pensamentos. Foi uma loucura pensar tais coisas sobre o cabelo de uma pessoa, mas Harry pensou que parecia vulnerável. Ele considerou virar e deixar Malfoy dormir em paz, mas mesmo quando ele pensava, ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade e estendeu a mão para tocar no cabelo de Malfoy. Sua mão pairou sobre a cabeça de Malfoy e então, provisoriamente, os dedos de Harry tocou os fios, deslizando sobre eles em uma carícia suave.

Ele meio que esperava que Malfoy a gritasse e pulasse para fora de sua cama, mas Malfoy não fez nenhum som, e ele não se mexeu. Mordendo os lábios, Harry deslizou sua mão para a cama, entre Malfoy e a parede e espalhou a palma da mão sobre as cobertas, para que ele pudesse se inclinar sobre a figura adormecida de Malfoy. Ele se inclinou mais baixo do que o planejado, seduzido pelo cheiro do xampu de Malfoy. Seus lábios não estavam longe da cabeça de Malfoy, seu nariz coçava para pressionar mais e inalar o cheiro de cabelo de Malfoy. Harry resistiu, mas teve um momento para saborear a imagem pacífica diante dele.

"Draco?" ele sussurrou, sua garganta seca. Ele queria chamá-lo de Malfoy, mas parecia muito bruto para acordá-lo com uma palavra que Harry sempre pensou como um insulto. Ele encontrou-se gostando da sensação de o nome de Draco em sua língua. "Draco", disse ele de novo, curioso para ver se a emoção que o nome deu-lhe tinha sido uma coisa de uma vez. Ele ficou satisfeito ao descobrir que não era.

Malfoy não reagiu no início, mas depois a cabeça virou-se lentamente, como se ele não estivesse reagindo a voz de Harry. O coração de Harry se lançou para a frente quando Malfoy se virou e olhou para ele, seus olhos cinzentos grandes e brilhantes na semi-escuridão. Ele olhou para Harry como um trouxa olhava para um fantasma, seus lábios se separaram em surpresa e a pele de sua bochecha enrugou com o efeito do sono. Harry não podia evitar. Ele sorriu e fez o que queria fazer por horas, ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota : Esse capítulo foi revisado muuuito mais ou menos, então perdoem qualquer erro! Reviews?**


	14. Parte 14

Draco encarou a parede, tentando não piscar. Piscar trazia efeitos indesejados. Iria fazer sua visão embaçar e ele teria que piscar muito antes que sua visão voltasse ao normal. Sem mencionar que no momento em que ele fechasse os olhos, ele se sentiria sonolento. E ele não podia dormir, por que ele estava muito _ocupado_.

Em primeiro lugar, ele estava ocupado fulminando e planejando uma vingança contra Pirraça e Filch. As duas pestes conspiraram contra ele. Pirraça estava, na verdade, só sendo Pirraça, mas Filch ganhou toda a ira de Draco. Qualquer idiota perceberia que o poltergeist era culpado de demolir a classe, sem mencionar que fantasmas e poltergeists não podiam segurar uma varinha por _lei_. Pirraça tinha malditamente quebrado a lei por tirar a varinha de Draco. Mas claro, Filch não poderia punir Pirraça por nada. Ele estava provavelmente muito feliz que alguém tinha entregado á ele um estudante obviamente inocente que ele poderia algemar e forçar a ajudar com a manutenção do castelo. Foi um pequeno conforto que McGonagall não estava em seu escritório. Isso só significava que Draco teria que esperar até amanhã para ouvir sua sentença. E ele teria que esperar sem varinha.

Cosmicamente falando, isso era provavelmente uma punição justa por encantar Potter, mas Draco odiava _justiça_. Ele deveria estar na torre leste agora, fazendo Potter pagar pelo chupão horrível ( que, coincidentemente, Draco não conseguia se livrar agora que ele não tinha mais sua varinha; ele planejava fazer isso hoje a noite). Além disso, uma série de possíveis detenções cortariam seu tempo livre; tempo que Draco planejava gastar beijando Potter, não esfregando chão e quadros.

Puramente por despeito, por que o universo havia negado a ele a chance, Draco cuidadosamente imaginou o encontro violentamente roubado com Potter. Ele construiu a fantasia com cuidado, tentando imaginar como Potter iria reagir e o que ele iria dizer para as várias ações inovadoras de Draco. Irritantemente, Potter fantasioso foi rude e não muito disposto, mas ele falhou em resistir a Draco inteiramente, e cedo demais o calor surgiu abaixo do estomago de Draco, seu pênis sendo preenchido enquanto ele pressionava Potter contra a parede e tocava e beijava ele onde quer que ele desejasse. Era uma fantasia satisfatória, apesar do ruim gosto agridoce deixado na língua de Draco. Era tão vívido, que Draco pensou que podia sentir os dedos de Potter acariciando seu cabelo—Potter parecia ter uma quedo pelo seu cabelo. A vivacidade foi levada a outro nível quando Potter sussurrou o nome de Draco. Exceto, um segundo depois, a mente de Draco clareou de alguma forma e fantasia deu lugar ao pânico.

Potter nunca havia chamado ele de _Draco_, nem mesmo na mente de Draco, e sua voz vinha do lado errado considerando que Draco tinha ele, mentalmente pressionado contra a parede, seus lábios escorregando na pele do pescoço exposto de Potter. E assim que Draco começou a se perguntar se ele estava ficando louco e tinha imaginado Potter atrás dele, ele notou uma mão—a porra de uma _mão_, que definitivamente não era dele — Draco olhou para o lado em terror.

"Draco," a voz disse de novo, perigosamente perto do ouvido do loiro. Ele não podia mais fingir que era sua imaginação. alguém estava inclinado sobre sua cama, prendendo ele com seu braço e chamando seu nome. Alguém que soava como Potter, mas não podia _ser_ Potter. E Draco estava _sem varinha_.

Fechar os olhos e esconder o rosto nos travesseiros era tentador, mas infantilidade, então Draco fechou sua mão em um punho, e se virou lentamente para encarar seu atacante. Uma parte de sua mente esperava isso, mas ele ainda estava chocado por ver o rosto de Potter pairando á centímetros do seu. Draco olhou para sua face pálida, bochechas coradas e olhos verdes impossíveis e abriu sua boca para acusar ele de escapar da sua fantasia sem permissão, mas o sorriso apaixonado de Potter roubou as palavras da sua boca e então a pressão dos lábios de Potter contra os dele roubou sua respiração.

Teria sido lógico empurrar Potter e exigir uma explicação, mas a lingua do moreno traçou os lábios de Draco, implorando por entrada, e Draco não podia negar o pedido. Ele abriu seus lábios e acolheu a língua de Potter com a sua. Sua cabeça caiu no travesseiro, seu beijo, sonolento e calmo beijo se tornando algo mais apaixonado.

Potter esfregou seu nariz contra o de Draco e se afastou. Draco forçou seus olhos a abrir, sua mente catalogando a frieza do rosto de Potter, seus pijamas feios, seus arredores, e a luz do fogo que dançava pela cama de Draco pelas cortinas entreabertas. Realização atingiu ele como um balaço—Potter esta mesmo aqui, no dormitório de Draco, onde estavam cercados pelos colegas de quarto sonserinos. Onde eles estavam cercados por _perigo_. Terrível perigo de serem descobertos, isso arruinaria tudo mais do que detenções poderiam.

O coração de Draco pulou junto com seu corpo quando ele se sentou. Ele pressionou uma mão contra a boca aberta de Potter e agarrou o quadril de Potter com a outra com a força que ele não sabia que tinha, ele colocou Potter em sua cama, e fazendo o sentar entre as pernas de Draco, sua bunda deslizando entre a parede e o corpo de Draco. Seus pés pendiam da cama e seus chinelos escorregaram enquanto ele tentantava se livrar da mão de Draco. Draco pressionou a cabeça de Potter contra a parede, sua mão pressionando ainda mais sobre sua boca.

"Shhh," Draco silenciou-o desesperadamente e Potter se acalmou, seus grandes olhos verdes encarando Draco com descrença. Potter tinha duas varinhas em sua mão e Draco reconhecia uma como a dele. Ele queria muito saber por que diabos Potter tinha sua varinha, mas não era o momento para perguntas. Draco pegou sua varinha da mão de Potter, espiou fora da cama, fechou as cortinas, e lançou alguns feitiços. Amarelo pálido e vermelho sangue iluminou o ar entorno deles e Draco fez uma careta. Alguém poderia notar isso. Aterrorizado, ele puxou suas pernas debaixo de Potter, libertou a boca dele e se arrastou até a beirada da cama para olhar lá fora. O dormitório estava calmo e silencioso; ele nem podia escutar os roncos de Blaise, o que não era um bom sinal, já que Blaise só não roncava quando acordado.

"Oh," Potter disse calmamente. Curiosamente, não soava como uma reclamação ou contrição; era uma especie de som de surpresa, agrado. Draco queria se virar e ver o que tinha causado essa reação mas a caricia do ar frio fez ele congelar em horror. Ele percebeu que em sua pressa para ter certeza de que ninguém havia visto eles, ele havia escapado da segurança de seus cobertores e se inclinado demais. Ele havia estado em um tão grande mau humor mais cedo que ele não podia esperar para deitar em sua cama ele havia colocado uma macia, quente camiseta mas ele pode ter esquecido de colocar a calça do pijama e a cueca.

Arrepios percorreram a pele das nadégas de Draco, menos por frio e mais pela horrível realização de que ele havia se exposto na frente de Potter.

Draco fechou as cortinas da cama de novo e se virou muito lentamente, tentando não reagir e deixar Potter notar seu embaraço. O olhar de Potter se voltou para o rosto de Draco imediatamente, suas bochechas completamente vermelhas.

Discretamente colando as cobertas sobre ele, Draco se sentou e se focou no rosto de Harry com dificuldade.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" ele sussurrou, tentando soar acusador, esperando que seu tom fizesse Potter ficar defensivo o bastante para esquecer qualquer outro assunto que ele poderia querer discutir. Como o fato de que Draco as vezes dormia sem as calças.

Potter parecia estar tendo problemas para formar as palavras. Suas costas estavam pressionadas contra a parede como se ele estivesse tentando desaparecer por ela.

"Hum," Potter disse. "Você não apareceu, então—"

"Shhh!" Draco sussurrou furiosamente. "Você tem que ser mais silencioso, eu coloquei alguns feitiços, mas esse não é um espaço confinado. Os outros ainda podem nos ouvir." Draco fez uma careta, temendo essa possibilidade.

"Oh," Potter sussurrou, piscando rapidamente. Ele sugou uma respiração afiada e palavras saíram de sua boca rapidamente. "Você não apareceu então eu vim aqui para te perguntar por que. Mas então eu vi Pirraça com sua varinha e achei que você tinha sido pego, então eu acho que sei por que. Mas eu vim até aqui então eu pensei… Você não está vestindo calças, você sabe disso?" Potter enguliu em seco "Eu só vim para te devolver sua varinha. Eu peguei do Pirraça. Obviamente." Potter olhou para suas mãos rapidamente e brincou com sua varinha.

Draco tentou engolir o nó na garganta mas falhou, sua mente buscou por assuntos seguros. "Hum. Como você conseguiu passar pelo porta retrato?"

"Não posso revelar minhas fontes," Potter disse.

Draco almadiçoou sobre sua respiração. Confie em Potter para se esgueirar onde ele não deve. Ele não podia estar aqui. Ele só não _podia_. Merlin, Potter estava irremediavelmente enfeitiçado. Muito mais do que Draco ousava imaginar.

"Você tem que ir," Draco sussurrou e estremeceu com suas palavras. Era verdade, porém—Potter realmente tinha que ir. Era muito arriscado. Ele não podia ficar aqui, na cama de Draco. O corpo inteiro de Draco tremeu com o pensamento. _Potter estava em sua cam. sua cama._

Potter olhou para cima bruscamente. "Agora?" Ele estremeceu um pouco. "Estou com frio".

Draco cerrou os dentes e estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço Potter e puxá-lo para longe da parede. "Você não esta …" O braço de Potter estava congelando, mesmo com seus pijamas. "Porra," Draco resmungou, esquecendo o fato de que Potter deveria ir embora e encarando a possível pneumonia. O que ele estava pensando, correndo pelo castelo e pelas masmorras vestindo nada além de pijamas e chinelos? A simples visão dos pés descalços de Potter fez ele tremer. Pobre bobo apaixonado.

"Venha," Draco murmurou, sem olhar para Potter, apenas levantando a coberta um pouco—muito cuidadosamente. Potter ficou em silencio e Draco sofreu um ataque de panico momentâneo, pensando que Potter hesitou pelo fato de que Draco estava semi-nu debaixo do cobertor, mas depois Potter fez um pequeno som de surpresa, ou alívio, ou felicidade, ou tudo isso combinado, e, depois, com a graça de um troll, rapidamente se acomodou debaixo das cobertas, sentado ao lado de Draco. A cama era estreita e o ombro, braço,e perna de Potter acabou se pressionado firmemente ao corpo de Draco.

Draco sibilou; Potter estava frio como gelo.

"Idiota," Draco rosnou e depois agarrou Potter ao redor da cintura e puxou-o para deitar ao lado dele antes de ele cobrir os dois com o cobertor. Potter não resistiu nem minimamente apenas olhou para Draco com uma expressão boba e confusa. Draco bufou para ele, pegou a varinha de Potter de sua mão e os óculos do nariz e jogou-os juntamente com sua própria varinha na cama por trás das costas de Potter. Em seguida, ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo frio Potter, puxando-o para mais perto. Deitados debaixo das cobertas, de frente para o outro, seus narizes quase se tocando. Os olhos de Potter parecia maiores e mais verdes sem seus óculos, o que fez Draco querer beijá-los, o que era um pensamento estranho, então ele rapidamente deixou-o de lado.

"Se você pegar um resfriado e morrer não me culpe," Draco resmungou.

Potter respondeu-lhe, deslizando as mãos sobre as costas de Draco, mais e mais, pela pele nua.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Draco ofegou, surpreso.

"Minhas mãos estão frias, eu estou tentando aquecê-las", disse Potter, seu rosto a imagem da inocência, completa com um rubor.

"Na minha bunda?" Draco perguntou fracamente.

"É quente". Os lábios de Potter tremeram e ele apertou as nádegas de Draco um pouco.

Draco estremeceu novamente, mesmo que as mãos de Potter foram se aquecendo rapidamente. E seu choque diminuindo, Draco supos que Potter podia também aquecer as mãos onde ele gostasse, seu toque foi se tornando … tolerável.

"Você esta sendo muito rude novamente. Se esgueirando até a minha cama para me molestar," Draco acusou, mesmo enquanto ele esfregava seu nariz contra o de Potter. O nariz de Potter estava frio, também; precisava ser aquecido, ele racionalizou.

"Você foi rude mais cedo hoje. Rude _assim_." Potter sorriu enquanto suas mãos desciam mais, seus dedos acariciando a pele entre as nádegas de Draco.

Draco não pode se impedir de ofegar e Potter tirou vantagem do momento para distribuir pequenos, suaves beijos sobre os lábios de Draco.

Os olhos de Potter estavam fechados, mas Draco não ousou fechar os seus, com medo de que Potter desaparecesse quando ele abrisse-os de novo,

"Eu te devo uma, também," Draco disse, feliz por descobrir que ele podia conversar e responder os beijos de Potter ao mesmo tempo. "Pela sua mordida desagradável"

Os olhos de Potter se abriram. "Oh," ele disse e se afastou um pouco, seu olhar indo para o pescoço de Draco. Potter sorriu para ele, seu aperto na bunda de Draco aumentando, e de repente Draco estava muito feliz que ele tinha mantido o chupão, desde que a visão dele trouxe tanta alegria Potter. "Tudo bem", sussurrou Potter e sorriu. Em seguida, ele apertou a cabeça no travesseiro e estendeu seu pescoço, expondo um pouco de pele pálida entre a orelha e o tecido cinza de seu pijama. Ele olhou para Draco através de uma mecha de cabelo escuro que tinha caído sobre seu olho e esperou em expectativa.

O corpo de Draco foi para a frente, seu membro se contraindo com a visão de Potter oferecendo seu pescoço para ele marcar. Calor correu para suas bochechas quando Potter engasgou, sem dúvida, percebendo a excitação de Draco. Ele não se moveu, porém, apenas esperou, e Draco relaxou.

Lambendo os lábios, Draco afastou um fio escuro do ponto sensível perto do ouvido Potter e então apertou um pequeno beijo na pele. Ele lambeu, roçou-a com os dentes, enquanto Potter estremeceu e gemeu baixinho, Draco prendeu a pele entre os lábios e chupou levemente.

O aperto de Potter na bunda de Draco intensificou, suas mão colocando Draco perto o suficiente para ele poder sentir que o membro de Potter não era imune as ações. A respiração ofegante de Potter batia contra o pescoço de Draco e Draco aumentou a sucção fazendo Potter estremecer ainda mais.

Se afastando da pele deliciosa relutantemente, Draco olhou para o hematoma escurecendo na pele do grifinório.

"Perfeito," ele admitiu e depois subiu seu olhar para o rosto de Potter.

Os cílios de Potter abriram. Ele estava sorrindo. "Eu nunca tive um chupão antes." Potter parecia encantado.

Uma onda de possessividade surgiu em Draco tão veemente que sua visão turvou. Ele lutou contra isso e finalmente conseguiu falar, mas não sem veemência. "Você devia ter eles o tempo todo. Em todo lugar."

Potter levantou a cabeça rapidamente e puxou Draco para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. "Soa como um plano", resmungou Potter e o beijou novamente.

A garganta de Draco secou e ele estava prestes a sugerir que eles trabalhassem em cobrir todo o corpo de Potter com chupões agora mesmo, quando Potter deu a ele aquele enfraquecedor de joelhos, seduzente olhar, aquele que ele usou para distrai-lo mais cedo no banheiro. Draco tensionou, sem saber o que esperar.

"Desde que estamos reunindo favores e tudo…" as mãos de Potter apertaram a bunda de Draco, então ele as soltou. Draco quase não conseguiu se impedir de reclamar. "Eu te devo outra coisa," Potter disse, seu tom de voz rouco enviando um arrepio pela espinha de Draco.

"Você deve?" ele perguntou sem entender, então respirou rápido como mão de Potter se desviou para a frente de Draco.

"Definitivamente," Potter disse, sem fôlego e corado, enquanto seus dedos tocavam o estomago de Draco e depois deslizaram para acariciar o cabelo que descia para a virilha do loiro. O toque de Potter era hesitante e Draco mal podia sentir, mas combinado com a promessa de Potter, isso fez a cabeça do sonserino girar. Ele resolveu então que ele ficaria nessa mesma cama com Potter _para sempre_.

* * *

**Nota : Então o que acharam? Agradecimentos ao nosso maravilhoso tradutor e para todos que estão deixando review! Deixem mais e eu empresto o Harry por uma noite.**

**Mas nunca emprestarei o Draco.. só pra constar.**


	15. Parte 15

Os cílios de Draco fecharam. O toque dos dedos de Potter era vibrante; Tudo que Potter fez foi brincar com seus pelos, acariciando, mas nunca descendo. Isso estava deixando Draco insano. Seus quadris se contraíram minuciosamente, buscando um toque mais firme, mas Potter simplesmente não estava entendendo. Os olhos de Draco se abriram e palavras de reprovação já estavam na ponta da língua, mas o olhar interrogativo nos olhos de Potter parou. Potter parecia ansioso, seus olhos verdes grandes na escuridão.

_Ele está esperando por permissão, _Draco percebeu e assentiu mudamente. Os dedos de Potter desceram imediatamente, envolvendo-se ao redor do membro de Draco, seu toque calmo, mas brilhante mesmo assim. A mão de Potter o segurou estranhamente, mas então Potter soltou o membro de Draco e o pegou de novo mais confiante; acariciando, explorando, possivelmente medindo o tamanho, antes de seu dedão circular a ponta molhada e seus movimentos igualarem.

"Isso está bom…?" Potter perguntou tão baixo que Draco mal o escutou; porém, Draco estava se concentrando na sensação das mãos de Potter ao seu redor tão intensamente, ele poderia meramente ter negligenciado seus outros sentidos.

Draco tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava muito seca. Ele assentiu de novo e moveu sua cintura pra cima, empurrando-se na mão de Potter, seus lábios tocando os de Potter com um arfar. Potter correspondeu imediatamente, capturando o lábio inferior de Draco e tentando suga-lo. Draco não pode evitar de arfar e afastar-se com todo impulso dos seus quadris, grato pela boca de Potter recapturar seus lábios toda vez.

Era brilhante, completamente perfeito. Exceto, não era. Não realmente. e não só porque os movimentos de Potter eram erráticos e incertos; tecnicamente, não era sua culpa. Os braços de Draco ainda estavam embrulhados ao redor de Potter, segurando-o perto em um abraço firme. Malditamente perto, o que significava que Potter tinha pouco espaço para se mover. Poderia ser resolvido facilmente. Tudo que Draco tinha que fazer era renunciar aos beijos e deixar Potter ir, mas isso simplesmente não era uma opção. O aperto de Draco na cintura de Potter intensificou com o pensamento.

"Hum," Potter disse. Soava como uma reclamação, porém Potter parecia tão relutante quanto Draco para parar e se afastar. Sua mão quase ficou imóvel; seu dedo ainda estava circulando sobre a cabeça do pênis de Draco, o simples toque era enlouquecedor.

_Isso não vai funcionar, _Draco pensou em frustração, sua inquietante busca por fricção, mas falhando em acha-lo.

"Espere," Draco murmurou, tentando escapar dos beijos insistentes de Potter, porém, uma fuga descente provavelmente não teria incluído morder o lábio inferior de Potter.

"O que?" Potter respirou, contorcendo-se nos braços de Draco.

Draco escorregou sua mão para baixo e pegou o cós do pijama de Potter, nem um pouco gentil.

"Tire," ele ordenou, frustado quando ele não conseguiu tirar " Droga tire logo"

Ele meio que esperava que Potter recuasse, ou pelo menos hesitasse, mas ele libertou Draco rapidamente e se abaixou como se estivesse esperando pela instrução. Ele se contorceu, seus lábios continuaram firmemente colados aos de Draco enquanto ele abaixava o pijama e a cueca para suas coxas. As mãos de Draco estavam agarrando bunda nua de Potter em um instante. A pele estava suada, ou talvez as palmas de Draco estivessem suadas—era difícil dizer; estava muito quente debaixo dos cobertores. Potter estremeceu e pulou de volta para o toque de Draco, mas Potter ainda estava longe demais para o conforto e Draco puxou-o para mais perto com um grunhido impaciente. Seu grunhido se transformou em um gemido quando o membro de Potter tocou o seu, duro e quente, esquentando o corpo inteiro de Draco até que o calor se tornou insuportável e a visão de Draco sumiu em frente aos seus olhos.

"Oh," Potter sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco. Ele pressionou sua cintura para frente e concluiu "_oh._"

"É," Draco concordou, pressionando a bunda de Potter e empurrando seus quadris, deixando seu membro escorregar contra o de Potter, o suor ajudando seus movimentos. Isso era muito, muito melhor. Ele tinha tudo: a fricção, Potter nos seus braços e os lábios de Potter a seu alcance. E no topo de tudo, Potter fez algo brilhante (e Draco jurou que iria reavaliar sua visão da inteligencia de Potter em algum momento que não fosse agora); Ele se empurrou para frente, deixando Draco de costas, suas mãos deslizando sobre os ombros de Draco e seu membro sobre as coxas de Draco.

Draco teria admirado a inesperada graça do movimento de Potter, executado tão perfeitamente, mas ele não tinha tempo. A pressão contra sua virilha intensificou, sua pele queimando em qualquer lugar que fosse tocado por Potter, e Draco achou novas profundidades de respeito pelo perfeito senso de alinhamento de Potter. Mas, milagrosamente, essa não era a novidade mais distrativa. Draco se viu fascinado pelo rosto de Potter que estava pairando alguns centímetros acima do dele. Ele não podia parar de olhar para Potter, olhos caindo sobre suas características avidamente, banqueteando-se com o cabelo negro que caia sobre sua testa suada, os olhos verdes escurecidos pelas pupilas dilatadas, e seus lábios abertos e molhados pelos beijos de Draco. A expressão de Potter era, pela primeira vez, difícil de ler. Ele parecia em parte presunçoso, como se estivesse pensando, "Olhe onde _eu_ estou," e, em parte, espantado, como se seus olhos vissem algo em em Draco que pudesse causar admiração.

A intensidade do olhar de Potter se tornou demais e Draco se forçou a falar.

"Você planeja se mover ou eu devo buscar chá pra você?" ele perguntou, chocado ao descobrir que sua voz podia ficar tão baixa.

Potter piscou para ele, então sorriu, seu peito pressionado contra Draco. "Como se eu fosse te deixar ir a qualquer outro lugar, agora," Potter sussurrou e então misericordiosamente moveu seus quadris.

A sensação era gloriosa e Draco gemeu muito alto e rapidamente disse "Shhh," fingindo que Potter tinha feito o som. Potter gemeu em resposta, como se para satisfazer ele, então pressionou seus lábios nos de Draco, sem beijar ele, só deixando eles contra a boca de Draco, soprando respirações quentes sobre ela com cada movimento do seu quadril. Sem ser mais impedido pelo corpo de Potter, as palmas de Draco encontraram as nádegas de Potter, puxando, pressionando, e ajudando ele a deslizar contra Draco. Eles poderiam ter usado algum lubrificante, ou algo para ajudar seus movimentos, mas Draco achou muito banal se preocupar com isso, especialmente desde que sua pele parecia encharcada com suor. Ele se preocupou mais sobre se empurrar para cima, tentando fazer Potter se mover mais rápido, mas Potter o distraiu deslizando sua língua para dentro da boca de Draco e então rudemente se afastando. A língua de Draco o seguiu, exigindo um beijo de verdade. Eles se encontraram na metade do caminho, deslizando suas línguas juntos, nem mesmo tocando os lábios um do outro como se em crença mutua que um beijo negaria a eles o muito necessário oxigênio. Os movimentos de Potter diminuíram, seus quadris imitando os movimentos sensuais e sem pressa de sua língua. Era ao mesmo tempo frustante e perfeito e Draco não tinha vontade de reclamar. Suas bolas doíam, seu membro pulsava contra o de Potter, e Draco fechou seus olhos, se concentrando na sensação do membro e da língua de Potter. O prazer veio de forma constante, se espalhando da sua vírilha para seus dedos e para seu peito, levando Draco as alturas com um longo espasmo. Segurou-o em um forte aperto por um longo momento, então libertou-o com uma força que o deixou sem fôlego.

Potter continuava se movendo em cima, seus movimentos erraticos. Ele se debatia e se contorcia e ofegava contra os lábios de Draco, a cada contração do seu corpo renovava o prazer de Draco. Tornou-se demais, o calor e a pressão contra o membro sensível de Draco, então Potter estremeceu e Draco apressadamente tirou a sua mão de debaixo das cobertas para pressioná-la contra pescoço Potter e prender a sua boca em um beijo, com a intenção de engolir qualquer som Potter pudesse fazer.

Potter estava perfeitamente silencioso, no entanto, o menor gemido e um arrepio precedeu o toque da umidade escaldante que atingiu o estomago de Draco. A cabeça de Potter escorregou e caiu na curva do pescoço de Draco, seu cabelo fazendo cocegas no queixo de Draco.

"Wow," Potter sussurrou, deslizando seus lábios contra o pescoço do loiro e estremecendo de novo.

Draco assentiu novamente, mas então lembrou que Potter não podia vê-lo. Ele falhou em fazer sua garganta funcionar então ele simplesmente colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura Potter e acariciou seu cabelo, na esperança de que transmitisse a sua concordância. Ele considerou a possibilidade de limpar a bagunça pegajosa que eles fizeram, mas ele decidiu que sua varinha estava muito longe. Potter bufou como se estivesse sufocando e, para a decepção de Draco, se afastou. Ele ficou aliviado em um momento, no entanto, quando Potter escorregou e rolou para o lado, puxando Draco com ele, assim eles acabaram frente a frente novamente.

O sorriso no rosto de Potter era contagiante. Potter parecia ainda mais feliz do que antes, quando Draco tinha lhe dado seu primeiro chupão. Isso fez Draco tirar uma mecha do rosto Potter e beijá-lo, saboreando e saciando a lenta resposta dos lábios de Potter.

"Mmmm," murmurou. "Vir aqui foi o melhor plano de todos" ele sorriu novamente "Eu deveria agradecer—"

"Você deveria ir." Draco disse. A afirmação de Potter de repente o lembrou de que haviam outras pessoas no quarto. Pessoas que poderiam trazer á ele nada além de problemas.

Os olhos de Potter se estreitaram. "Primeiro você se aproveita de mim e agora você vai me mandar embora?"

Dor quente retorceu o estômago de Draco quando ele olhou para Potter em choque. Seu estômago roncou, deixando ele nauseado.

"Estou brincando." Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram. "Eu queria isso. É claro que eu queria." Potter deu um beijo rápido para os lábios de Draco e sorriu se desculpando. "Sinto muito."

Isso só fez Draco se sentir pior; Potter nem sabia como estava errado ao afirmar que ele queria isso. A náusea se recusou a deixá-lo sozinho.

"Eu sei", ele forçou-se a dizer. Seus lábios esticados em um sorriso, mas provavelmente parecia uma careta.

"Eu posso sair. Sei que você está preocupado. Está tudo bem", disse Potter rapidamente e se moveu, como que para se levantar.

Os braços de Draco apertaram ao redor dele. "Não! Esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa."

Olhos verdes olharam para ele através de cílios longos. "Você é extremamente instável. Alguém já te disse isso?"

Draco permaneceu em silêncio e os lábios de Harry Potter se contrairam. "Você estava certo. Eu deveria ir. Eu realmente, realmente deveria." Potter deu-lhe um olhar triste e tentou levantar-se novamente.

Sem dizer nada, Draco manteve seus braços onde eles estavam, resistindo às tentativas de Potter para se libertar. Potter deve ter pensado que ele era insano e Draco não podia culpá-lo, mas Potter não podia sair agora. Não quando Draco sentia que suas entranhas estavam caindo aos pedaços; Potter não podia deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos perturbadores. Era mais fácil pensar em outras coisas quando Potter estava por perto.

"_Draco_…" Potter soou exasperado. Também, ele soou vagamente como Pansy.

"Me chame de Malfoy," Draco disse a ele. "_Por favor_, me chame de Malfoy" Ele pressionou seus lábios nos de Potter, murmurando " E por favor não vá agora, ainda não."

"Você tem certeza?" Potter se afastou, parecendo completamente confuso "Você está agindo… eu sinto como se eu estivesse perturbando você."

"Não." Draco balançou sua cabeça violentamente. Potter não se convenceu e Draco fechou os olhos e tomou algumas respirações calmantes, tentando clarear sua mente. Ele abriu seus olhos e sorriu "Isso não é pertubador, é perfeito." Draco acariciou as costas de Potter e o puxou para impossivelmente perto, determinado a manter ele na sua cama.

Potter relaxou um pouco mas continuou olhando para Draco estranhamente. " Eu pensei que você iria odiar deitar assim"

Draco engoliu uma réplica mordaz e forçou-se a dissuadir conclusão precisa Potter. "Não, eu te amo."

Potter congelou no local. Draco piscou, sua declaração ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"Isso!" Draco suspirou, horrorizado. "Eu amo isso! Eu quis dizer deitar de conchinha. Eu quis dizer … Eu amo …" Draco tentou respirar, mas seus pulmões não estavam funcionando. Seu peito mal podia conter as batidas selvagens de seu coração. Potter devia estar sufocando-o sem varinha, porque ele não podia respirar. Não que Potter parecesse capaz disso. Ele parecia petrificado.

Draco engoliu um pouco de ar e exalou lentamente. Ele olhou para longe Potter, para a parede e sussurrou: "Isso".

* * *

**Nota : Espero que tenham gostado, achei muito fofo esse final, o Draco ta pirando kkkk Agradecimentos ao nosso tradutor ;)**

**Ainda faltam 10 capítulos XD **


	16. Parte 16

**Nota : Agradecimentos ao tradutor =) Deixem review!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy era a pessoa mais estranha em toda a existência, Harry decidiu. Era chocante que ele conhecia Malfoy por tanto tempo, mas nunca tinha percebido esse fato até agora. Era ainda mais chocante que o cérebro de Harry conseguisse captar _qualquer_ fato nesse momento. As palavras _eu te amo _tinham congelado seu cérebro e Harry tinha medo que nunca fosse descongelar de novo. Ele podia fazer pouca coisa além de encarar o rosto corado de Malfoy em pânico. Malfoy estava estudando a parede atrás de Harry e murmurando "isso" várias vezes. Cada vez que ele repetia, Harry se sentia pior. Inicialmente, ele tinha certeza que era um simples descuido, por que simplesmente tinha que ser, mas quanto mais Malfoy tentava negar, menos descuido parecia. Malfoy parecia menos como alguém que estava simplesmente embaraçado e mais como alguém que tinha divulgado um imenso segredo. Exceto, Malfoy não podia _amar _ele; isso era absolutamente ridículo. Eles tinham trocado alguns beijos (beijos gloriosos, mas mesmo assim um _punhado_) e eles tinham acabado de trocar um orgasmo (um alucinante, mas mesmo assim apenas _um_) mas certamente declarações como essa eram prematuras? Certamente _sentimentos _como esses eram prematuros? Certamente Malfoys não saem por ai dizendo essas palavras?

A sensação sufocante de pânico estava firmemente consumindo a mente de Harry. Merlin, o que ele deveria responder á isso? Isso tudo era tão novo e estranho e confuso. Ele não tinha nenhuma droga de pista de como se sentia. Ele estava feliz; até um momento atrás ele estava mais feliz que nunca, mas isso não contava como amor. Ou contava? Como alguém sabe que está apaixonada, de qualquer forma? E dizer isso em retorno era a coisa educada a fazer? Talvez Malfoy esperasse isso. Ou talvez isso _fosse _um louco deslize e a declaração de Harry fosse a última coisa que Malfoy quisesse ouvir. Deus, mas essa coisa de relacionamento era complicada. Ele teria que conversar com Hermione.

"Você deveria ir," Malfoy sussurrou, ainda não olhando pra ele.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior. "Você vai mudar de opinião mudar de novo em um minuto?"

Malfoy fez um bico e balançou sua cabeça.

Harry esperou pacientemente, mas os minutos passaram e ele não teve escolha a não ser falar. "Er, você vai ter que me soltar antes."

Malfoy olhou pra ele bruscamente, e murmurou, "Desculpe," e afrouxou o aperto da morte em que ele segurava o corpo de Harry antes de rolar de costas.

Com um suspiro, Harry colocou suas cuecas, e a calça do pijama, então mexeu sua perna atrás de Malfoy, planejando se levantar. De qualquer forma, ele terminou no colo de Malfoy e suas intenções foram momentaneamente esquecidas. Malfoy movimentou sua cintura como se para tira-lo de lá mas o efeito foi bem o contrario; as coxas de Harry se apertaram mais ao redor da cintura de Malfoy em reflexo. Coração pulsando, ele se abaixou em um segundo, seus lábios buscando os de Malfoy.

"Não. _Vá_," Malfoy gemeu, mesmo enquanto ele correspondia o beijo.

Harry pressionou pequenos beijos sobre o queixo e mandíbula de Malfoy, seus dedos vagueando sob a camiseta do pijama de Malfoy para traçar a pele suave de seu estômago e costelas, fazendo cócegas sem piedade. Malfoy se contorceu debaixo dele, o que foi brilhante e, Harry suspeitava, _viciante_, então ele redobrou seu ataque, facilmente encontrando pontos sensíveis.

Malfoy ofegava, o rosto contorcido em uma careta. Ele estava inutilmente tentando escapar das cócegas dos dedos de Harry, mas finalmente cedeu e riu. O som estava muito alto no dormitório tranquilo e ambos pareceram perceber isso no mesmo momento. Harry parou de fazer cócegas, no minuto em que as mãos de Malfoy agarraram os pulsos dele.

Malfoy se levantou, parecendo corado e perigoso, mas divertimento estava claro em seus olhos. Harry não resistiu quando Malfoy segurou suas mãos em suas costas, cruzando seus pulsos e segurando-os firmemente. Excitação percorreu o corpo de Harry como um incêndio, mandando sangue para seu membro; Ele estava preso nos braços de Malfoy com o rosto carrancudo de Malfoy em sua frente e nada disso parecia perigoso ou errado. Ele estava surpreso que se Malfoy decidisse colocá-lo de baixo das cobertas novamente Harry teria deixado ele fazer o que ele quisesse.

"Agora que eu sei que você tem cócegas, você nunca estará a salvo de novo." Harry sorriu.

As mãos de Malfoy apertaram mais ao redor de seus pulsos e Harry ofegou um pouco, seus quadris se contraíram fazendo-o saltar levemente sobre o colo de Malfoy. Gostando da sensação, Harry fez de novo, revirando os quadris e se contorcendo, divertindo-se com os suspiros surpresos de Malfoy.

"Merlin." Malfoy suspirou trêmulo; suas pupilas dilatando. "Você é tão…"

Mas Harry não soube o que ele era por que Malfoy inclinou-se para frente capturando seus lábios.

"_Mas ele nunca traz garotas aqui_."

O som flutuou para os ouvidos de Harry de algum lugar longe. Muito ocupado concentrando no formigamento em seus lábios e na língua e dentes de Malfoy fazendo coisas maravilhosas para eles, ele não tinha vontade de reconhecê-lo, mas Malfoy rudemente o afastou, encarando Harry com horror.

Harry estava prestes a perguntar o que diabos estava errado _agora_, quando as cortinas da cama se abriram e a luz da lareira atacou seus olhos.

"Você não está errado, Greg," disse Zabini, em pé próximo a cama em seus pijamas, seus olhos negros paralisados sobre Malfoy e Harry e sua provável muito interessante posição.

O olhar de Zabini se focou em Malfoy, seu rosto em uma máscara de desgosto. "Honestamente," Zabini cuspiu. "Isso é baixo, até mesmo pra você."

"Ei!" Harry disse, insultado, e se virou para Malfoy para informá-lo que seus amigos eram estúpidos. De qualquer forma, Malfoy tinha desmoronado sobre o olhar furioso de Zabini, sua expressão cheia de culpa. "Isso não foi baixo," Harry disse quieto, magoado. Malfoy não estava olhando pra ele. Harry tirou suas mãos do abraço de Malfoy, encarando-o.

"Hum, Draco," Gregory Goyle disse, olhando por trás das cortinas. "Harry Potter está no seu colo."

"Obrigado, Greg," Draco resmungou. "Eu percebi também."

"Bem, ele não ficará lá por muito mais tempo," Blaise disse, então rosnou para Harry, "Saia dai agora, Potter."

Harry abriu sua boca para falar á Zabini para ir se danar e deixá-los sozinhos, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido; porém, aparentemente, do lado de Zabini. "Nott está acordado também?" Malfoy perguntou, soando temeroso.

O queixo de Zabini contraiu. "Ele estará se eu acordar ele."

Draco fez uma careta e jogou um furtivo, implorante olhar a Zabini antes de se virar para Harry.

"Por favor, Potter, só vá." Malfoy parecia mesmo assustado, "Se Nott te ver, ele contará para a escola inteira."

"E daí?" Harry perguntou, se sentindo petulante. Ele não podia entender porque Malfoy parecia tão intimidado pelas ameaças de Zabini.

Zabini franziu o cenho. "Você quer que toda a escola saiba que você está fodendo um Comensal da Morte?" ele zombou.

"E se eu quiser?" Harry olhou pra ele desafiadoramente.

"Merlin." Zabini balançou a cabeça, obviamente horrorizado. "Realmente, Draco. O que você fez? Você não tem vergonha?"

Sangue correu para o rosto de Harry e ele estava considerando amaldiçoar Zabini, mas então Malfoy pegou seu queixo e o forçou a olhar pra ele.

"Por favor, Potter," Ele disse, parecendo tão miserável que Harry se sentiu culpado apesar da raiva. "Eu falarei com você amanhã, eu prometo."

Um resmungo ecoou do outro lado da sala, indicando que Nott estava acordando. Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram em alarme.

"_Tudo bem_" Harry bufou e pegou seus óculos e sua varinha. Ele se levantou do colo de Malfoy com o máximo de dignidade que pode reunir e se abaixou para pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade, que descansava no chão perto do pé de Goyle. Goyle estava olhando pra ele sem piscar, mas Zabini estava o ignorando. Ele parecia pretender dar a Malfoy um olhar descepicinado depois do outro. Malfoy encarava seu colo.

Se sentido rebelde e não um pouco bravo, Harry lançou um olhar a Zabini, se abaixou, pegou o queixo de Malfoy e o forçou a olhar pra cima. Malfoy não teve tempo para dizer uma palavra ou até mesmo piscar antes que Harry pressionasse um beijo forçado em seus lábios, empurrando sua língua para a boca de Draco, ignorando as tentativas de Malfoy de se afastar.

Zabini gemeu alto, incitando Harry a beijar Malfoy ainda mais forte, envolvendo sua língua ao redor da de Malfoy possessivamente. Depois que Malfoy parou de lutar, Harry soltou ele e levantou sua cabeça, feliz em encontrá-lo parecendo atordoado.

"Eu te vejo amanhã," Harry disse a Malfoy, então fez uma careta pra Zabini e colocou sua capa no segundo em que Nott gritou, "O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?"

Com um olhar final á Malfoy, Harry girou e saiu da sala, não se importando que Nott poderia ter visto a porta abrir e fechar por conta própria.

Fúria manteve decepção na baía como Harry fez o seu caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, mas enquanto ele andava a sua raiva diminuiu e tudo o que Harry podia pensar era a expressão de Malfoy. Era difícil aceitar isso, mas Harry sabia o que tinha visto. Malfoy estava _envergonhado_.


	17. Parte 17

Flocos de neve faziam cócegas no rosto de Draco quando ele voou ao redor do campo. Ele teve um período livre antes do almoço e esperava que um pouco de ar fresco o ajudasse a limpar sua mente. No entanto, o ar não estava fresco, mas congelando, e os dedos do loiro estavam ficando dormentes. Forçado a desistir de voar após um punhado de círculos, Draco voou como uma bala em direção ao chão e caiu desajeitadamente, com os membros dormentes recusando a cooperar. Bufando, ele empurrou sua vassoura e fez uma careta para o ambiente tranquilo e brilhante, em seguida, dirigiu-se para o galpão de vassoura. Ele olhou infeliz para o pequeno galpão. Por ordens de McGonagall, teria que esfrega-lo ainda hoje sob a supervisão de Filch. Draco imaginou que as coisas tivessem corrido melhor do que o esperado com a diretora, mas não tinham ido bem. McGonagall teve o bom senso de perceber que Pirraça, em vez de Draco, estava demolindo as salas de aula, especialmente porque Filch admitiu ter pego Pirraça vandalizando a sala de Poções depois que Draco tinha ido para a cama. No entanto, McGonagall tinha tirado pontos da Sonserina, lhe atribuiu a detenção e lhe deu um sermão sobre levar seus NEWTs a sério.

"Seja qual for a razão que atraiu você para fora da cama depois do toque de recolher, Sr. Malfoy, você não pode ter essas distrações", ela disse, insinuando que, embora a punição fosse leve, neste ponto, seria drástico se Draco fosse pego perambulando pelos corredores novamente a essas horas. Ouvir o discurso desapontado de McGonagall não tinha sido agradável, mas era pouco em comparação com discurso de Blaise, que Draco foi forçado a suportar antes do café. Blaise tinha o feito, com sucesso, se sentir como uma merda total.

"Você encantou Potter? A porra do Harry Potter?" Blaise se enfureceu. "Você está louco? Que diabos está errado com você?"

"Você não parou de enviar Pansy e Millicent atras dele," Draco reclamou. Ele desejou que pudesse convencer Blaise que o que aconteceu na noite passada tinha sido um sonho. Ele conseguiu com Goyle. Mas Blaise sabia sobre a Poção do Amor estúpida e, bem, ele não era Goyle. Ele tinha mais ou menos tentado dizer que Potter não estava encantado, que ele apenas desejava o loiro, mas era difícil convencer Blaise disso, quando nem ele mesmo acreditava. Além disso, Blaise informou que Millicent já chorara em seu ombro e lhe dissera que Draco havia roubado Potter dela.

"Millicent encantando Potter teria sido uma piada. Uma brincadeira boba, que não teria ido mais longe do que alguns beijos. Você tinha ele em sua cama, droga. Você queria transar com ele?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Mas, é. É da minha conta e da Pansy também. Porque nós dois sabemos o que você fez. O que nos torna cúmplices. Use seu cérebro, Draco. Encanta uma porra de um Lufa-Lufa, sem envolver ninguém mais, se você quiser transar e não conseguir sem usar uma poção. Não o Potter. Merlin, qualquer um menos o Potter. Você sabe o que vai acontecer se isso se espalhar? E vai. Você precisa ter consciência disso. Se ele não te matar, os amigos dele vão. E se eles não matarem, as fãs dele irão. E se as fãs dele não te matarem, o seu pai vai te matar. Porque diabos você arriscaria isso, só por causa daquele idiota magrelo?

"Ele não é magrelo. Ele é magro" Draco disse antes que pudesse se conter.

Blaise olhou para ele. "A situação Draco? Você está perdendo. Você não se lembra o nosso quarto ano e todas aquelas pessoas que enviaram cartas amaldiçoados para Granger, porque achavam que ela o havia encantado? A popularidade de Potter disparou depois disso e Granger era sua amiga, e você é ... bem, você sabe que você é o que o público pensa de você. Você acha que vai sair com detenção e um rolar de olhos como Su Li? Se ela tivesse conseguido e transado com ele, ela teria sido expulosa. Mas ela - e todos os outros, a propósito- não são tão idiotas para levar tão longe. Merlin! Nosso dormitório. Vou ficar surpreso se ninguém nos acusar de sequestrá-lo. "

Foi difícil não estremecer. Draco quase defendeu-se alegando que Potter tinha chegado ao dormitório por si mesmo, de sua própria vontade, mas é claro, que era completamente falso e o pensamento só fez Draco se sentir pior. Potter não tinha vontade. "Eu tenho um plano", Draco mentiu. Detestava a forma como Blaise olhava para ele, a acusação em seus olhos o fez se sentir sujo.

"Sim, esses sempre funcionam tão bem." Blaise fez uma careta. "Eu tenho um plano. E se você valoriza sua vida, ou na melhor das hipóteses, o seu futuro, você vai fazer o que eu digo. E não olhe para mim desse jeito, estou tentando ajudá-lo." Blaise passou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro. "Pelo amor de Deus, Draco. Você sabe que eu estou certo." O tom de Blaise virou suplicante e Draco baixou o olhar. "Eu vi minha mãe encantar os homens toda a sua vida. Confie em mim", Blaise disse suavemente, "não lhe favoreceu em nada."

Draco olhou para seus pés. Pensou em dizer que talvez, se sua mãe estava miserável, ela não deveria ter assassinado seus maridos depois que ela lhes havia encantado, mas era um assunto delicado para Blaise. E Draco queria que ele calasse a boca e o deixasse sozinho, não incentivar sua pregação.

Aborrecido por reviver a explosão de Blaise, Draco jogou a vassoura no galpão. Estava gelado para caralho , ele iria congelar mais tarde, enquanto servia detenção. Draco fez uma careta de novo, tirou as luvas de Quadribol e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Seus dedos tocaram um objeto pequeno e tirou um sapo de chocolate. Ele segurou-o na mão com muita força, irritado com sua própria existência. Ele teve que admitir que o plano de Blaise era simples e que fazia muito sentido. O sapo de chocolate foi misturado com um antídoto, que iria apagar todos os vestígios da poção de amor do sistema de Potter. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era conseguir que Potter o comesse. Isso tinha que ser feito o mais cedo possível, porque, como Blaise tinha apontado, alguém poderia descobrir que Potter estava encantado a qualquer momento. Quanto mais cedo a poção desaparecer, melhor. Potter poderia suspeitar que Draco havia lhe encantado, mas ele não teria nenhuma evidência. E, com certeza, Potter morreria antes de admitir que ele tinha passado três dias enamorado com Draco Malfoy.

Um pequeno pedaço de chocolate e tudo estaria acabado e esquecido.

Draco bateu a porta do galpão fechando-o. Todo o galpão balançou precariamente, mas, felizmente, ele não entrou em colapso.

"Essa é uma maneira de evitar limpá-lo."

Draco virou-se bruscamente. Potter estava a poucos metros de distância, usando sua capa de inverno, um lenço e um chapéu vermelhos com dourado, o chapéu foi puxado para baixo, até os óculos, obscurecendo seu cabelo. O look não poderia ser considerado sexy. Não por uma pessoa sã. Com um suspiro, Draco disse adeus a sua sanidade e lamentou a perda de seu bom gosto.

Potter não parecia satisfeito. Sua mandíbula estava apertada e seus lábios estavam franzidos. Ele fez Draco querer lambê-los até que eles relaxassem e se suavizassem.

"Eu vi que você estava aqui, então eu pensei ..." Potter ficou em silêncio.

Draco esperou para ouvir se Potter tinha chegado para amaldiçoa-lo, mas o moreno não parecia ter intenção de falar novamente. Ele estava estudando a expressão de Draco atentamente e o loiro notou que ele parecia muito mais calmo do que ele estave na noite passada. Draco estremeceu com a lembrança de Potter saindo de sua cama como um cachorro chutado e depois estremeceu novamente quando ele lembrou do beijo de despedida que fez sua mente derreter.

Recusando-se a mencionar os acontecimentos de ontem em primeiro lugar, Draco perguntou: "Você sabe sobre a minha detenção?"

"Filch estava comentando sobre isso com a Madame Hooch." Potter deu de ombros com desdém e estreitou os olhos. "Olhe, Draco... Malfoy..."

"Eu sinto muito", Draco explodiu. "Sobre a noite passada, eu quero dizer. Eu só estava ..." Draco procurou uma possível explicação para o seu comportamento que não iria incriminá-lo. Só Merlin sabia o que Potter pensava dele depois que Draco havia se aliado com os seus companheiros de dormitório e o atirado para fora. Não que nada disso fosse ter importância depois que Potter comesse o sapo estúpido. Draco olhou para baixo e chutou a neve com sua bota.

"Eu estive pensando sobre o que aconteceu." Potter suspirou. "E eu acho que eu finalmente descobri o que está acontecendo."

Draco olhou atentamente para expressão tensa de Potter. "Você descobriu?" Ele engasgou. Sua mão agarrou o sapo de chocolate com mais força, ele ouviu o chocolate se partir, em sua mão.

Potter balançou a cabeça tristemente. "É óbvio, na verdade."

"É mesmo?" Draco se perguntou se ele teria tempo para pegar sua varinha antes que Potter começasse a lançar azarações nele. Merlin, ele deveria saber que Potter iria descobrir isso eventualmente.

As bochechas de Harry Potter estavam vermelhas. Era difícil dizer se elas estavam coradas de raiva ou o frio. "Você acha que ser gay é algo vergonhoso", declarou Potter.

Draco congelou, em parte aliviado e em parte indignado. "Eu não sou gay", ele desabafou.

Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram, então, surpreendentemente, ficaram cheios de diversão. Draco se sentiu como um completo idiota.

"Quero dizer ..." Draco chutou a neve novamente. "Quero dizer, eu não sou normalmente gay. É só que ... Eu sou apenas ..."

"Temporariamente gay?" Potter sugeriu, obviamente achando graça.

Draco fez uma careta.

Potter riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sabia. Eu pensei que poderia ser o problema." Ele se acalmou o suficiente para dizer algo mais sério, "Bem, eu quero que você saiba, que eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo. E eu não quero ser um problema e empurrá-lo." fez uma pausa. "Figurativamente. Eu quero empurrá-lo aleatoriamente contra superfícies duras e macias, apesar de tudo."

Distraído, Draco deixou sua mente vagar em uma direção mais agradável, envolvendo superfícies macias e posições horizontais, mas as palavras seguintes de Harry Potter arrastaram-no de volta à realidade.

"Se você quer manter isso em segredo, então vamos manter isso em segredo", disse Potter, mas então seu olhar aguçou. "Por enquanto".

O estômago de Draco torceu. Potter estava negociando os termos de seu relacionamento futuro. Como se tivessem um futuro.

"Obrigado", Draco forçou-se a dizer. Ele estava grato porque Potter conseguiu explicar tudo para si mesmo, sem qualquer ajuda. Porém, provavelmente significava que ele se preocupara com isso durante toda a noite, à procura de desculpas que colocavam Draco em uma luz positiva. Encantado tolo.

Potter balançou a cabeça, em seguida, perguntou, parecendo eficiente, "Você pode confiar que Goyle e Zabini não irão dizer nada?

"Sim", Draco disse, encolhendo-se por causa do modo que Potter cuspiu 'Zabini'. Era um triste fato de que Potter teria provavelmente gostado muito mais de Blaise do que de Draco se ele soubesse toda a história. Blaise ameaçou ir à Granger se Draco não lhe desse o antídoto. Se isso acontecesse, Blaise seria a droga do herói de Potter. Draco abandonou a linha ofensiva do pensamento e focou em Potter. "Nott teria sido um problema. Ele é uma porra de um tagarela. Embora, eu acho que não é culpa dele. Ele começa a divulgar informações no momento em que bebe suco de abóbora demais."

"Então, estamos seguros, por enquanto, eu acho. Eu não vou me esgueirar em seu dormitório de novo." Potter parecia desapontado. A visão da miséria dele fez uma chama de vergonha se acender no loiro.

Draco fungou, amaldiçoando interiormente a possibilidade de que ele estava pegando um resfriado, e ergueu a mão com muita dificuldade.

"Aqui. Para você," ele murmurou, oferecendo Potter o sapo de chocolate.

Potter piscou para ele com surpresa. "Er ..."

"É um pedido de desculpas", disse Draco. "Para ontem".

Potter pegou o sapo, ele parecia se segurar para não rir, ma Draco percebeu suavidade em seus olhos, e era tão poderoso que ele foi forçado a desviar o olhar.

"É muito, er, uma desculpa bem amassada", observou Potter, virando o pacote pequeno e enrugado em sua mão.

"Sim, bem ..." Draco deu de ombros, impotente. Foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, mas isso devolveria a Potter sua sanidade.

"Você sentou nele?" Potter estava sorrindo para ele. Aparentemente, seu humor melhorou muito. Por causa de um sapo de chocolate do caralho. Idiota fácil de ser agradado. Draco podia comprar milhões de sapos para ele.

"Eu apenas apertei muito forte." Draco ergueu o queixo. "Às vezes eu não sei a minha própria força."

Potter riu e Draco encontrou-se no abraço apertado dele. Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter brilharam para ele, alguns flocos de neve se derretendo em seu rosto. Um pousou em seus lábios.

"Às vezes você não conhece sua própria mente, eu acho", comentou Potter e Draco se perguntou se ele estava se referindo a proclamação acidental de de amor. Bochechas esquentando, apesar da frieza em torno deles, Draco se inclinou e lambeu o floco de neve dos lábios frios de Potter.

Potter estremeceu, seus lábios se separaram em Draco. "Este é um lugar público", alertou.

Draco engoliu em seco e, em seguida, pegou o rosto de Potter, pressionando um beijo ardente em seus lábios, com a intenção de aquecer todo o corpo do moreno usando apenas a boca e língua. Não importa que eles estavam em um lugar público- provavelmente aquele seria o último beijo.

* * *

**N/T : Oláaaaaaaa bruxos e bruxas! Desculpem a demora :(( Eu sei que tava atualizando essa fic toda semana, já era até pra ela ter acabado, mas quem estava traduzindo por mim teve uns problemas pessoais e teve que me abandonar por um tempinho =( Vamos torcer pra ele voltar que assim fica mais fácil de ter capítulos novos regularmente! Reviews? Deixei de estudar biologia só pra traduzir pra vocês heim!**


End file.
